Kuroko no Dating Simulation : Love Report!
by La Fleur de Neige
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATED] Chara x Readers! Kamu adalah seorang reporter surat kabar Teikou. Apakah yang akan terjadi ketika kamu diminta meliput tentang para tokoh? Third : Kiyoshi Teppei x Readers! RnR!
1. Hanamiya x Readers!

**Warning :**

**Readers!Chara—AU!TeikouHighschool—Maybe a bit OOC demi kepentingan **_**fanservice**_**—typos!—Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Dating Simulation :**

**Love Report!**

Hanamiya Makoto x Readers!

.

.

.

.

.

Hanamiya Makoto.

Kamu memiringkan kepalamu dengan polos begitu Aida Riko sang ketua klub surat kabar Teikou menyodorkan sebuah data dan foto seorang pemuda yang kau baca kanjinya sebagai Hanamiya Makoto. Melihat tampang _bete _Riko, kau buru-buru meneliti berkas di tanganmu itu sekali lagi

Hanamiya Makoto, tujuh belas tahun, kelas dua-A—tempat orang-orang jenius!—IQ 180, mantan pemain basket kelas nasional semasa SMP, ketua geng Kirisaki Daichi.

"Hii!" Kau memekik kaget setelah memerhatikan fotonya baik-baik. Pemuda bertampang _badass _itu memiliki mata yang sedikit sayu dan garis wajah licik yang sedang memeletkan lidahnya yang panjang sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Serius nih, ternyata ada orang bertampang sejahat ini di sekolah—yang katanya—baik-baik ini?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Riko.

Kau menatap Riko dengan pandangan takut-takut. Gadis tomboy itu memang kadang kala bisa lebih menyeramkan dari si ketua psiko Akashi Seijuurou ketika deadline mendekat.

"Maksudnya ngasih aku data-data si ketua geng Kirisaki Daichi ini buat apa ya, _senpai_?" Tanyamu polos.

Riko menghela nafas berat. Ia tiba-tiba merangkul bahumu sok akrab. "Jadi gini, di awal tahun ajaran baru semester dua ini, kita butuh satu kolom artikel baru."

Kau pun teringat reputasi surat kabar Teikou yang mulai menurun. "Iya, lalu?"

"Selama liburan, aku menyebar kuisioner soal artikel apa yang diinginkan para siswa lewat internet. Dan mayoritasnya meminta kolom tentang kehidupan idola sekolah kita." Lanjut Riko.

"Idola?" Fokus matamu beralih ke foto Hanamiya—yang menurutmu—menyeramkan. "Yang benar saja? Si Orochimaru ini?"

Riko tertawa sinis. "Bukan mauku, tentunya. Tapi, asal kau tahu, si Hanamiya ini ternyata banyak fans terselubungnya."

"Serius? Aku saja cuma tahu kalau dia anak geng Kirisaki Daichi—dan ternyata dia ketuanya—dan ternyata juga dia _senpai_. Kenapa terselubung?" Tanyamu.

"Karena.. yah tahu sendiri dia _badass_. _Badass _kelas tinggi. Kabarnya bahkan dari SMP dia sudah senakal itu. Mana ada yang berani mendekati orang macam itu? Tapi justru karena bertampang begitulah dia jadi punya fans." Jelas Riko.

Kau mengangguk maklum. Yah sebenarnya kau juga punya selera yang tidak jauh dari _badass_, walau cuma 2D sih. Namanya juga penggila _otome game_.

"Nah, karena banyak siswa yang menyukai artikel-artikelmu, maka kamu kudaulat jadi reporter kolom baru ini. Selamat." Ucap Riko datar.

"Heeee?! Kok seenaknya sih, _senpai_! Kan aku biasanya mengisi rubrik untuk acara-acara sekolah!" Protesmu.

Riko tersenyum bisnis. "Kamu kan berbakat menulis, jadi tidak ada salahnya lah kalau mengembangkan bakat dengan menulis berbagai artikel."

Iya juga sih, tapi...

Riko mendorongmu keluar dari kantor klub surat kabar. "Sudah, sudah! Sekarang ayo bergerak! Kamu sudah harus menyelesaikan artikelnya pada tengah bulan Januari, ya!"

Matamu membelalak protes. Gila, berarti kesempatanmu menulis cuma...

"Kutunggu artikelmu tujuh hari lagi ya!" Teriak Riko.

Kau terpaku di depan kantor surat kabar Teikou sambil memeluk data-data Hanamiya Makoto dengan lesu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hancurlah Januari santaiku..."_

.

.

.

.

.

_Day 1 report : 5 January 2015_

Kata Spongebob : hari baru, dollar baru.

Para siswa di seluruh dunia punya slogan yang sedikit banyak sama dengannya : tahun baru, resolusi baru, aku yang baru.

Kau tertawa depresi di atas mejamu. Kau yang memutuskan tidak ikut-ikutan—_kasarnya_—munafik seperti mereka, memutuskan untuk bersantai di tahun baru ini. Yah, minimal untuk Januari lah. Selain karena Januari adalah bulan-bulan awal, Januari juga merupakan bulan yang spesial untukmu.

Hari ke tiga belas yang biasanya dianggap sial bagi kebanyakan orang, di bulan ini adalah hari di mana kamu lahir.

Makanya, setidaknya biarkanlah aku santai di bulan yang berbahagia ini, bisik batinmu.

Dan Riko menghancurkan semuanya dengan resolusi kolom barunya. Dan apa pula itu tugas untuk menyelidiki seorang—bos—preman? Apakah kamu harus menulis resolusi tahun barunya untuk tobat berhubung pemuda itu akan memasuki kelas dua belas? Cari mati namanya, kalau menulis berita bohong begitu.

_Berhenti mengeluh_, _(your name)_. Bisik batinmu. _Ayo mulai saja menyelidikinya_.

Kau pun mengangkat wajahmu dari meja dan memandang seisi kelas. Ribut tanpa guru, tentu saja. Pelajaran apa sih yang kau harapkan dari hari pertama masuk sekolah? Anak laki-laki sibuk bermain _game _di ponsel atau bermain lempar penghapus papan tulis. Anak perempuan sibuk ber-_social media _di ponsel, _selfie_, atau ada juga yang bergosip di lingkaran siswa di tengah kelas.

Nah, itu dia! Gosip!

Kau pun secepat mungkin menyelinap masuk ke dalam lingkaran gosip kelasmu. Siapa tahu dapat info untuk penyelidikanmu.

"Hai, aku gabung, ya?" Izinmu kelewat sopan.

Perbincangan pun berhenti dan semua mata tertuju padamu.

"INI DIA REPORTER KITA!" Jerit salah seorang gadis yang menjadi pimpinan lingkaran gosip itu. Untung saja gadis itu berada di depanmu, sehingga teriakannya yang melengking itu tidak dapat membunuhmu.

Kau tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Kita lagi ngomongin pesta ulang tahunnya Akashi Seijuurou-sama! (your name), kamu reporter surat kabar, kan? Kamu pasti dateng ke pesta itu! Gimana rasanya?" Tanyanya beruntun.

Kau pun teringat suatu kenangan yang sedikit tidak menyenangkan. "Yah, aslinya sih aku cuma reporter acara sekolah. Tapi berhubung yang kosong saat liburan itu—tahu sendiri sudah dekat natal—cuma aku, jadi terpaksa aku dan seorang temanku yang meliput ke sana... dan..."

"Dan?" Tanya berpuluh pasang mata yang menatapmu antusias.

"Dan kami ditolak gara-gara tidak punya undangan. Kartu pers ternyata tidak berguna di pesta semahal itu ya, Satsuki." Sindirmu sambil melirik ke arah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang bersiul inosen.

Fokus pun langsung beralih ke manajer tim basket Teikou yang didiami Akashi itu. "Eh, iya ya! Momoi pasti ke pesta itu! Cerita cerita ceritaa~!" Desak para gadis.

"Maaf ya, (your name). Iya aku memang ke pesta itu bareng geng Kiseki no Sedai, tapi biasa aja kok!" Ujarnya singkat. "Kami cuma makan-makan bareng, ngobrol-ngobrol, terus pulang."

Serentak para gadis pun mendesah iri. "Enak ya, Satsuki sih sudah biasa dekat-dekat cowok-cowok keren begitu."

Kau tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Bagimu, lebih baik dikelilingi para pemuda aneh tapi asyik dari klub surat kabar Teikou dari pada pemuda-pemuda kelas tinggi itu.

"Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong keren, menurutku anak geng Kirisaki Daichi juga nggak kalah keren, kok! Apalagi Hanamiya-san!" Seru seorang gadis ber-_ponytail_.

Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu!

"Eeeeh? Kamu suka Hanamiya-san? Dia kan ketua yang terkenal nakal banget!" Komentar salah seorang gadis.

Gadis itu menampakkan wajah tidak senang. "Ish, gimana sih. Justru karena dia _badass_ dong, makanya keren!"

Beberapa gadis lainnya pun mulai menggumamkan kata setuju. "Iya, ya! Auranya itu lho, bikin penasaran aja!"

"Iya lho, kayaknya nggak ada yang tahu apa kesukannya, tipe ceweknya, mantannya, dimana rumahnya, bahkan beberapa sifatnya aja rasanya misterius banget!" Timpal seorang gadis lagi dengan semangat.

"Oh iya, satu lagi! Ulang tahunnya! Kira-kira kapan ya..?" Tanya sang _leader _lingkaran gosip.

Mendengar semua keluhan itu, kau merasa bebanmu makin bertambah. Tapi kau jadi tahu apa yang diinginkan pembaca. Yah, setidaknya hari pertama ini cukup menghasilkan!

.

.

.

.

.

_Day 2 report : 6 January 2015_

Kau mengunyah _sandwich _kejumu perlahan-lahan. Menikmati setiap gigitannya dengan syahdu. Sesekali kau melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu empat puluh lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Santai—

sampai ibumu meletakkan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di hadapanmu.

"Ini, kertasnya ketinggalan." Ucap beliau dengan wajar.

Kaget, tak sengaja kau pun menggigit lidahmu pelan. Itu berkas-berkas penyelidikan Hanamiya—yang isinya ya terbatas apa yang diberikan Riko kemarin. Sengaja ditinggalkan dengan cantik di kamar tidur.

Melihat wajah pucatmu, sang ibu tersenyum. Paham akan tugas barumu yang hanya kau ceritakan singkat bahwa kau mendapat jatah menjadi reporter kolom idola. "_Deadline_-nya kapan? Sempit ya, waktunya?"

Bukan masalah waktunya ituloh, tapi ORANGNYA.

"Tidak juga. Uh, yaa, tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatasi ini." Jawabmu mantap.

Ibumu tertawa kecil lalu menyalakan TV untuk melihat berita pagi. "Kalau kamu mau, Ibu bisa bantu lho. Siapa tahu bisa ibu tanyakan ke jaringan orang tua murid soal si Hanamiya Hanamiya itu."

Horor.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, kau pun langsung berdiri dan berlalu dari meja makan. Pergi ke sekolah secepatnya sebelum ibumu mengusulkan ide yang lebih gila lagi. "Aku pergi!"

Terdengar gelak tawa sang ibu yang bercampur dengan suara televisi.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, sederhana saja hal yang harus dilakukan. Menemui Hanamiya Makoto lalu meminta kesediaannya untuk diwawancarai. Menemukan waktu dan tempat yang pas untuk mewawancarai. Memotretnya dengan izin agar hasilnya lebih bagus—dan legal. Menulis laporan menarik dengan data akurat yang langsung dari orangnya. Artikel dimuat dan begitu terbit terjual banyak dengan para gadis _fangirl _dimana-mana.

Gampang ya? HAHAHA. Kau menangis dalam hati.

Hari ini kau mencoba mendekati markas Kirisaki Daichi dan menemukan beberapa anggotanya sedang berkumpul. Ada Hanamiya di sana, sedang memainkan catur bersama salah seorang anggotanya. Ada juga yang sedang bergerombol memainkan sesuatu—entah apa yang jelas banyak yang merubunginya, sepertinya seru, atau terlarang. Kau mengintip dari balik tembok dan mulai mengamati Hanamiya. Wajah tampannya tampak malas-malasan hari ini.

Kau mulai menulis dalam notesmu. _Mungkin ia suka main catur_.

Setelah mantap menggoreskan pena, kau kembali mengamati Hanamiya dan merasakan iris _greyish brown_-nya bersirobok dengan sepasang bola matamu. Alisnya yang mengkerut serius seketika terangkat dan sedikit terkejut.

_Ketahuan!_

Jantungmu berdesir. Tanpa perintah ia berdetak semakin cepat. Hormon adrenalin—atau apalah—mengalir cepat di sekujur tubuhmu dan membuat wajahmu memanas. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdiam diri. Sumsum tulang belakangmu pun bekerja cepat dengan menerjemahkan perintah untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya.

Alhasil, hari kedua penyelidikan yang berharga pun hanya menghasilkan sebait fakta yang tak pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

_Day 3 report : 7 January 2015_

Satsuki menyapamu riang pagi ini. "Pagi, (your name)."

Kau tersenyum seadanya. "Pagi."

"Eeh... Kamu kellihatannya lelah sekali, (your name). Pasti habis ngerjain tugas sejarah, ya?" Tanya Satsuki, tanpa maksud apa-apa.

Kau membelalakkan matamu yang mengantuk. "Tugas sejarah? Apa? Tunggu. Yang merangkum materi Bab satu ya? Yang lima puluh halaman itu? DIKUMPUL HARI INI?"

Satsuki hanya bisa tersenyum miris begitu mengetahui pertanyaannya mengena. "I.. iya. Itu kan tugasnya sudah dari libur, (your name). Kupikir kamu kemarin mati-matian mengerjakan bagian akhirnya tapi... kayaknya malah belum sama sekali ya?"

"Aku... sumpah, saat liburan aku benar-benar tidak ingat tugas apapun! Arrrgh!" Kau mengerang kesal. Teringat semalam kau sibuk merencanakan strategi mewawancarai Hanamiya tanpa takut untuk hari ini. Ternyata malah ada satu tugas yang mahadahsyat belum dikerjakan.

Satsuki menepuk bahumu simpatik dan memberimu permen lemon agar tidak mengantuk. Kau pun terpaksa merangkum dari lima puluh halaman bab satu di sela-sela pelajaran hari ini. Untung sejarah adalah pelajaran terakhir.

Berkat keajaiban, rahmat Tuhan, permen lemon Satsuki, dan kekuatan tanganmu, rangkuman yang ditulis dengan cakar ayam itu pun selesai saat waktu makan siang.

"Satsuki, mau temani aku memberikan ini kepada _sensei_?" Tanyamu lemas.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, (your name). Aku benar-benar lapar, jadi aku makan dulu ya, hehe."

Bibirmu maju setengah sentimeter, cemberut. Kau pun membawa bukumu dan kotak bekal makan siangmu ke ruang guru untuk _diadili_. Agak malu, sih. Tapi kau ingin secepatnya tenang dari tugas lalu langsung makan dengan nikmat! Karena itu, biar lelah, kau berlari secepatnya menuju ruang guru.

Karena tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, maka takdirlah yang menuntun seorang Hanamiya Makoto tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu dengan roti yakisoba makan siangnya. Mendukung takdir, hukum newton pun membuatmu tak sengaja menabrak sang kakak kelas dan membuat kalian berdua terjatuh di koridor.

"Oi!" Tegurnya, galak.

Terkejut, kau pun menyingkir takut-takut. Segera mengambil buku yang terlempar dan berusaha meraih kotak bekalmu yang untungnya selamat. Tapi yang kau raih malah sebungkus roti yakisoba yang tidak sengaja kau injak.

Ah.

"Ma—Maaf Hanamiya-senpai! Aku bener-bener nggak sengaja! Aduuh..." Sesalmu dengan sedikit gugup, tanpa melihat wajah Hanamiya yang berani taruhan saat ini pasti sedang sangat murka.

"Hei, angkat wajahmu." Tegurnya lagi. Kamu masih menunduk. Tidak, tidak takut. Hanya saja suaranya barusan terdengar sangat dekat dan... ah... tidak terdefinisikan bagaimana itu bisa membuat wajahmu tiba-tiba memanas.

"Ck." Tangan besarnya pun mengangkat dagumu dan membuat kedua matamu terpaksa melihat wajahnya.

Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda ini terlihat tampan?

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya setelah matanya menelitimu lebih jauh. "Kau menginjak makan siangku. Ini kotak bekalmu, kan? Kuambil sebagai gantinya."

Pada kondisi biasanya, tanpa ragu kau pasti akan menyemprot orang semacam ini dengan omelan. Tapi...

Hanamiya membantumu berdiri. Ia pun berlalu dari hadapanmu yang sedang dalam masa _aftershock_ sambil membawa bekal makan siangmu. "Kuharap ini enak." Ucapnya.

"Ah, ya. Aku tidak suka orang bodoh yang ujian sejarah saja harus remidi mengerjakan rangkuman dadakan dalam satu hari." Lanjutnya lagi, lalu kali ini ia berlalu dengan cepat dan hilang dari pandanganmu.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Kau menatap setengah roti yakisoba yang penyet itu. Sepaket bento dengan menu kesukaanmu yang susah payah dibuat ibumu pagi ini seenaknya saja diambilnya dan ditukar dengan roti yakisoba murahan tak layak makan ini. Memang sih awalnya ini salahmu karena menabraknya, tapi ia kan bisa memintamu untuk membeli roti baru yang sepadan atau apa. Lalu, apa maksudnya orang bodoh? Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan.

Ini perampokan namanya.

.

.

.

"_He? Kamu mau mengumpulkan remidi sejarah?"_

"_Iya, Sensei. Maaf, agak berantakan."_

"_Tunggu, tunggu, kamu..."_

"_Jangan bilang ternyata ngumpulinnya besok ya, Sensei?!"_

"_Tidak, sih Benar dikumpulkan hari ini... Tapi..."_

"_Ja.. jangan-jangan salah bab?"_

"_Bukan. Kamu kan nggak remidi, buat apa ngumpulin tugas ini?"_

.

.

.

.

.

_Day 4 report : 8 January 2015_

Ya Tuhan.

Lupakan kejadian remidi sejarah yang tak ada itu. Sekarang ada kejadian yang lebih gawat. Hanamiya tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kelasnya dengan wajah garang.

Para lelaki memekik ketakutan—di dalam hati—dan menyingkir ke sudut kelas. Para wanita ikut menyingkir pelan-pelan ke sudut berbeda dengan pandangan yang sedikit beda, antara kagum dan takut. Kamu yang tengah menyuap sosis gurita dengan lahap terdiam di tempat. Untung ada Satsuki yang masih duduk di hadapanmu dengan bekalnya juga. Tampaknya gadis ini sudah biasa menangani pemuda-pemuda berandal sampai psiko.

Hanamiya berjalan ke kursimu yang berada di tengah kelas tak sabaran. Diletakkannya sebuah kotak bekal yang sudah tak asing lagi bagimu. Kotak bekalmu yang kemarin dirampok Hanamiya.

"A—ah... Makasih, _Senpai._" Ucapmu singkat, menahan kesal. Kenapa pula harus dirimu yang berterima kasih, coba?

"Jadi, udah punya bekal, ya." Ucapnya tak jelas. Kau memandangnya heran.

"Iya, terpaksa pakai punya adik yang untungnya sekarang sedang libur HUT sekolahnya." Balasmu sedikit sinis.

Mendengar nada sinis itu, Hanamiya malah menatapmu tajam. "Oh." Tangan besarnya tiba-tiba menggamit tanganmu yang sedang memegang sumpit. "Ikut aku."

Kau membelalak protes tapi genggaman tangan Hanamiya menahanmu bicara. Sorot matanya begitu mutlak. Ikuti perintahnya. Benar-benar seorang pemilik kharisma pemimpin geng Kirisaki Daichi.

Satsuki menggerakkan bibirnya memberi kode. _'Sudah, ikuti saja maunya'_, katanya.

"Bawa juga kotak itu." Hanamiya menunjuk kedua kotak bekalmu. Kau pun terpaksa membereskan bekalmu yang belum habis dan akhirnya mengikuti Hanamiya—yang sudah tidak menggenggam tanganmu lagi. Membisikkan sebaris kata _'doakan aku' _ke arah Satsuki, lalu menghilang dari kelas bersama Hanamiya.

Satu kelas langsung heboh selepas kunjungan mendadak pejabat geng nakal itu.

.

.

.

Rasanya mau nangis.

Kau teringat berkas laporanmu di rumah. Tidak ada suatu berita berarti yang bisa membantu perkembangan artikel barumu. Artikel paksaan sih, tapi yang namanya profesional ya harus bekerja secara profesional. Sesulit apapun, sebaru apapun, semenyebalkan apapun, tetap harus dikerjakan.

Tapi—lagi—terlepas dari segala profesionalisme itu, Hanamiya Makoto benar-benar membuatmu kesal. Lebih kesal dari pada ketika diusir sebelum masuk pesta Akashi. Pemuda yang harusnya menjadi narasumber artikel barumu ini malah berlaku seenaknya—dan berani taruhan, dia bahkan belum tahu namamu!

Kau tersenyum miris. Betapapun kuatnya keinginanmu untuk mencincang ketua geng Kirisaki Daichi ini, kau tetap mengikuti sang pemuda. Dengan takut-takut pula.

Rupanya, Hanamiya membawamu ke atap. Kau melongo. Atap itu tempat yang terlarang bagi para siswa untuk datang—entah karena apa—dan merupakan tempat impianmu untuk makan siang. Iya, seperti di komik-komik. Memang sih ternyata kondisi atap tidak sebagus apa yang digambar para komikus idolamu, tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda begitu kau memasuki wilayah terlarang itu bersama Hanamiya.

Eh, iya juga. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?

"_Senpai_, kita kan nggak boleh ke—"

"Kau lihat taman kecil yang dibentuk di situ? Ayo, makan di sana." Potong Hanamiya cepat. Alih-alih takjub melihat taman kecil dengan sebatang pohon yang menjadi inang sebuah anggrek ungu yang ditunjuk Hanamiya, kau malah lebih takjub mendengar ajakan si ketua geng barusan. Nadanya memang tidak bersahabat sih, tapi tetap saja.

Tak jual mahal, kamu pun mendekati taman kecil di dalam kaca itu dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Hanamiya mengambil tempat di sampingmu. Kalian pun duduk berdampingan menghadap pohon dengan bunga anggrek itu.

Kamu menatap Hanamiya tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang _senpai _yang buat ini semua?"

Hanamiya tergelak. "Yang bener aja. Nggak, ini cuma sepetak kecil tempat istirahat yang menyenangkan." Jelasnya yang tidak menjelaskan.

Senyum pun mengembang dari wajahmu. Kau membuka kain pembungkus yang menyembunyikan dua kotak bekal yang kau bawa. Kini baru kau sadari ternyata kotak yang dikembalikan Hanamiya—yang harusnya kosong—malah terasa berat. "He? Kok... seperti ada isinya?"

Dan... _voila! _Sepaket bento salmon cantik dengan gizi seimbang tertata rapi di tanganmu. _Jawdrop_. Wanita mana yang bisa membuat bekal cantik bak seorang Nadeshiko begini?

Sang ketua geng Kirisaki Daichi tersenyum puas melihat reaksimu. Dengan lancang—seperti biasanya—ia mengambil kotak bekalmu yang belum habis lalu seenaknya membuka dan mulai melahap sosis guritamu selama kau takjub melihat isi bekal yang dikembalikannya.

Begitu menyadari bekal aslimu menghilang, kau memprotes. "Hei! Bekalku! Itu belum habis, tahu!"

Tak ambil pusing, pemuda itu mulai melahap onigirimu. "Kemarin buatan ibumu, kan. Yang ini asli buatanmu jadi aku yang habiskan." Perintahnya. "Walau nggak dapet secara utuh."

"Me—memangnya kenapa kalau asli buatanku?" Tanyamu dag dig dug. Kalimat _senpai_-mu barusan itu benar-benar bahaya buat kokoro!

Hanamiya menyeringai. "Ya, pengen aja. Suka suka lah."

Kontan wajahmu pun memerah mendengarnya. Catat, Hanamiya ternyata bisa ngomong bagus juga.

"Hei, dimakanlah bekalnya. Udah susah-susah dibuat, juga." Satu kejutan lagi dari Hanamiya. Bekal secantik ini dia yang buat?

"Ha.. Hanamiya-_senpai _yang bikin ini?" Tanyamu tak percaya.

Ia melengos tidak suka. "Dengan—sangat—sedikit bantuan si hati besi itu." Lalu menyeringai. "Salah kalau kamu kira pemimpin Kirisaki Daichi mau-maunya merampok bekal junior hanya karena dia menginjak roti yakisoba lima ratus yen."

Ah, jadi inikah orang yang dari tadi kau maki-maki tidak beradab? Orang yang kau sangka jahat dan nakal hanya karena ia menjadi pemimpin sebuah geng pemberontak?

Kau pun memakan bekal itu. Ya, ada beberapa rasanya terlalu asin. Tapi, namanya juga laki-laki. Mengetahui ini buatan Hanamiya saja sudah sama ajaibnya seperti kantung Doraemon. Kau menikmatinya sambil sesekali melirik sang _chef _yang menekuni bekal buatanmu seakan itu _rare item_.

Sumpah, rasanya masih belum percaya ini Hanamiya Makoto.

Tak lama kemudian, di tengah-tengah keheningan syahdu dan suasana hangat rumah kaca itu, keduanya pun selesai memakan bekal. Kau pun menawarkan sebotol _ocha _yang kau beli di _vending machine_—walau sudah sempat kau minum sih—dan Hanamiya meminumnya sedikit terlalu antusias.

Kau menatap Hanamiya ragu-ragu. "Umm.. _Senpai_... Aku mau tanya..."

"Apa?" Tanyanya, masih dalam logat tak bersahabat yang biasanya.

"Hanamiya-_senpai _tahu namaku tidak?" Tanyamu.

Sang pemuda mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak menyangka pertanyaan yang keluar seperti itu. Lalu seperdetik setelahnya ia tergelak lepas. Puas. Tanpa kelicikan yang biasa menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kamu pikir IQ-ku berapa, (your name)? Untuk mengetahui siapa yang diam-diam menyelidikiku demi kolom baru surat kabar Teikou, itu mudah lah." Jawabnya angkuh. Yah, dia memang sangat pintar, tapi sebenarnya itu kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan IQ.

Wajahmu memucat. Jadi, berandalan kelas kakap ini tahu kalau kau membuntutinya? Ugh, rasanya malu sekali. Tapi untung saja kau tidak dikira fans berat pemuda ini. Kamu cuma kagum saja, apalagi setelah hari ini.

Iya, kagum.

Ah, jadi tidak tahan kan melihat wajah tampan itu lama-lama. Kau pun segera mengalihkan pandanganmu ke taman kecil di hadapanmu. Aneh, kenapa ada rumah kaca ini di atap yang dilarang dimasuki?

"Tempat ini cantik sekali, sangat tidak disangka." Komentarmu. "Tapi aku lebih suka langit yang luas. Bebas. Banyak yang belum terjamah namun menyimpan kecantikan sendiri. Terutama malam hari yang bersinar. Ah, sayang sekali kita tidak boleh ke atap, sebenarnya."

Hanamiya langsung menyeretmu keluar. Iya, menyeret. Lalu memandangi langit musim dingin yang kelabu. "Ini yang kau suka?" Ejeknya.

"Yah, kita kan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada langitnya. Paling sebentar lagi turun salju." Jawabmu sekenanya. Sedikit kecewa juga sebenarnya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan itu menyeringai lagi. "Sudah sampai mana penyelidikannya, Nona reporter? Kelabu kah seperti langit yang kau cintai?"

Kau tersentak dibuatnya. Pemuda bermulut tajam itu seketika kembali merusak _mood_-mu.

"Ya, maaf saja ya kalau aku tidak sebagus yang diharapkan. Tapi, lihat saja, aku pasti akan membuat artikel yang memuaskan untuk para pembacaku." Jawabmu penuh semangat, menepis nada sinis Hanamiya yang selalu terdengar menyebalkan.

"Kayaknya sudah cukup membiarkan Akashi Seijuurou terkenal sendirian." Gumam Hanamiya sambil melihatmu. "Bawa saja bekal buatanmu lagi—ah kali ini pastikan ada cokelat. Satu bonus buatmu, Nona reporter. Kau bisa menanyakan apapun padaku."

Mata obdisianmu berbinar tak percaya. "Se.. serius? Tadinya aku sempat khawatir kalau _Senpai _tidak suka dibuat artikelnya, atau artikel itu akan membuat _Senpai_ marah atau apa, atau..."

"Makanya, kau buatlah itu di bawah arahanku, _Baka_." Ejeknya lagi.

Wajahmu memerah kesal. "Ih! Mentang-mentang IQ jenius."

Hanamiya tergelak lagi. Tangan besarnya mengacak rambutmu dengan gemas. "Makan siang berikutnya, aku tidak peduli kau buat apa, tapi cokelatnya jangan lupa."

Wajahmu memanas. Hatimu berdesir. Jantungmu berdetak cepat. Senyummu tanpa sadar terkulum indah.

Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi tepat pada waktunya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Day 5, 6 and 7 report : 9, 10, and 11 January 2015._

Setelah mengalami satu hari yang terasa bak mimpi minum air keran di padang pasir, kau tidak bertemu Hanamiya barang sedetik pun. Pemuda itu—secara implisit—berjanji untuk diwawancarai saat makan siang lagi. Tapi, pada hari kelima kau tidak menemukannya di atap—setelah susah payah menyelinap masuk tanpa koneksi Hanamiya—maupun di markas Kirisaki Daichi, walau cuma sebatas mengintip.

Esoknya, kau memberanikan diri ke kelasnya dan menanyakan soal Hanamiya. Namun, para _senpai _mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia tidak ke sekolah. Tidak izin, seenaknya seperti biasa. Tidak ada pilihan lain untukmu selain pergi ke markas Kirisaki Daichi dan mencoba menanyai salah seorangnya. Toh, ia benar-benar punya keperluan dengan bos mereka. Sayang, ketika kau hampiri, markas itu kosong.

Terdesak deadline yang tinggal dua hari lagi, kau pun kembali menanyai para _senpai _di kelas Hanamiya, bahkan sejak pagi. Juga mengecek keadaan markas Kirisaki Daichi yang rupanya masih kosong. Apa mereka semua mendadak pergi liburan, gitu? Ngaco. Tapi kalau benar enak juga sih. Kau menyesal kenapa tidak sejak awal saja kau minta nomor teleponnya—atau minimal alamat emailnya. Demi wawancara saja kok!

"Eh, dia nggak ke atap?" Celetuk salah seorang siswa di kelas Hanamiya ketika kamu menghampiri mereka untuk menanyai keberadaan Hanamiya.

"Ah, iya juga ya! Bisa jadi tuh dia ke atap, dia kan selalu ke sana sejak saat itu." Timpal salah seorang lagi.

"Iya, padahal udah dilarang. Padahal kejadiannya udah lama juga, sih." Komentar yang lain lagi.

Kau tertegun mendengar pembicaraan yang tak kau mengerti ini. "Maksudnya apa, ya?"

Salah seorang gadis berbando biru pun mengambil sikap bercerita. "Ah, kamu nggak tahu ya. Sebelum kamu masuk, ada kejadian tewasnya murid perempuan di atap. Kabarnya sih bunuh diri. Makanya atap ditutup, padahal sebelumnya cakep banget lho, banyak taman-taman kecil. "

"Taman kecil? Rumah kaca maksudnya?" Tanyamu memastikan.

"Iya. Dulu ada banyak dan luas banget. Tapi sekarang katanya cuma tinggal satu, di tempat si anak yang meninggal itu sering dateng. Makanya nggak ada yang berani menyingkirkan taman itu dari atap. Terpaksa deh atap ditutup, selain untuk alasan keselamatan siswa juga." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Nah," seorang gadis berambut bob pun melanjutkan. "Gadis itu pacarnya Hanamiya."

.

.

.

Kau tersenyum seraya memeluk notesmu erat-erat. Setengah mati menahan ekspresi syok yang harusnya terlihat.

.

.

.

_Day 8 report : 12 January 2015_

Hanamiya kembali tidak masuk dan besok _deadline _pengumpulan artikel. Kau menelungkup di atas mejamu. Satsuki menghiburmu dengan _chupa cups _stroberi.

Satu-satunya berita yang bisa kau sampaikan yang sangat tidak terdengar seperti bohong hanya tentang sang pacarnya Hanamiya. Iya, pacar, karena matinya sebelum putus jadinya statusnya tetap pacar, gerutumu di dalam hati. Tidak rela saja rasanya.

Pantang menyerah, kau kembali menghampiri kelasnya dan lagi-lagi tidak menemukan apapun yang berarti. Markas Kirisaki Daichi juga kosong. Berarti tidak ada pilihan lain selain atap, yang sebenarnya kemungkinan besar juga takkan ada di sana, sih. Tapi lumayanlah untuk sedikit memeriksa keadaan soal kevalidan data soal kisah tragis pacarnya Hanamiya.

Kau mendesah. Ini salah. Kolom yang akan kau kerjakan bukan kolom yang memuat gosip-gosip soal idola yang akan dibahas.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata kakimu sudah melangkah ke pintu atap. Padahal seharusnya kamu berkoalisi dulu dengan pak penjaga kuncinya agar bisa masuk. Kamu baru saja akan berbalik sampai angin musim dingin meniup pintu sampai sedikit terbuka. Pintu tidak dikunci. Jangan-jangan... Hanamiya memang ada di atap?

Kau membuka pintu atap dengan semangat hanya untuk menemui kesendirian yang sama seperti tiga hari terakhir. Senyummu melengkung ke bawah. Kau berjalan gundah ke arah rumah kaca yang masih dirawat itu, memutuskan untuk menyelidiki saja soal pacar si narasumber artikelmu ini, sampai sebuah kertas yang menempel di pohon kau temukan. Ada tulisan jelas Hanamiya di sana.

'_Suka warna hijau?'_

Hanya itu.

Kau mengerutkan keningmu. Bingung. Tapi karena bel masuk hampir berbunyi, kau memutuskan untuk pergi dan makan siang.

.

.

.

Malam ini spesial, sekaligus menggelisahkan. Besok, tepatnya empat jam lagi, kamu berulang tahun. Besok, tepatnya saat masuk sekolah, Riko akan memborbardir kelasmu menagih artikel tanpa ampun. Tidak punya waktu istirahat sama sekali. Apalagi kau terpaksa menulis dengan bahan yang sedikit dan tidak memuaskan.

_Aku gagal sebagai reporter_, batinmu sendu.

_Tok tok tok_

Tiga ketukan pintu menyadarkanmu dari setengah tidurmu. Matamu berdaya tinggal lima watt. Pikiranmu sudah tak fokus kemana-mana. Hanya satu terbayang, kasur.

"_(your name)_, _ini ada temen kamu dateng! Ayo turun!" _Tegur sebuah sopran dari ibumu. Seketika kau membelalak kaget. Jangan bilang teman itu maksudnya Riko yang pernah nekat mendatangi rumahmu malam-malam untuk menagih artikel yang deadline-nya dipercepat.

Namun yang kau temui adalah seorang Hanamiya dalam balutan jaket dan kaus santai serta celana cargo yang modis. "Hai." Sapanya.

Kau menatap baju tidurmu yang bergambar panda. Ah, kebanting sekali.

"Tante," Hanamiya mulai merayu. "Saya bawa (your name) ya. Tenang saja, dia akan menginap di rumah saya dengan aman kok."

Melihat _charming _Hanamiya, ibumu tak berkutik dan mengangguk genit. "Tidak aman juga tidak apa kok, sama kamu saja tapi."

Kau melotot mendengar perkataan ibumu yang memperbolehkan sesuatu yang ambigu.

Hanamiya tersenyum bisnis—akting. "Baik, terima kasih, Tante. Ayo, (your name)." Ia menyodorkan tangannya ke arahmu.

"Eh—eh! Tapi... mau ngapain? Ini udah malem dan aku ada _deadline_!" Protesmu yang tidak terlalu suka sesuatu yang dadakan.

"Ck, katanya mau wawancara. Memangnya kamu mau tulis apa, hah?" Tanyanya menantang. Kau terdiam. Benar.

Tanpa banyak omong lagi kau pun mengangguk setuju. Hanamiya berdecak kesal setelah melihat jam tangannya lagi. "Hampir telat! Sudah, tidak usah ganti baju atau ambil laptop segala! Ayo pergi!"

"Lho! Tu—tunggu!" Hanamiya menarikmu keluar rumah lalu memberikan jaket dan helmnya.

"Naik. Cepat." Perintahnya. Kau otomatis mematuhinya.

Lalu kalian pun menuju rumah Hanamiya tanpa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan kalian lakukan.

.

.

.

Hanamiya menutup matamu begitu sampai di rumahnya dan membukanya ketika kedua kakimu menginjak lantai kayu loteng rumahnya. Bukan loteng biasa, karena dilengkapi berbagai benda menakjubkan yang berhubungan dengan astronomi, terutama teleskop dan teropong. Kau hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

"Kita akan wawancara di atap." Jelasnya. "Ayo buat cokelat panas dulu!" Ajaknya sedikit terdengar antusias. Kamu tertawa pelan, lagi-lagi mendapati sisi lain Hanamiya yang terkenal berandal.

Setelah cokelat panas dan _snack _cokelat siap—jika sehabis ini gendut salahkan penyakit _chocolate freak _Hanamiya—kalian pun memanjat ke atap dengan hati-hati lalu mengambil posisi yang enak untuk memandangi langit. Tak ketinggalan pula notesmu untuk wawancara. "Jadi... siap untuk wawancara?" Tanyamu.

Hanamiya melihat jam tangannya. Jam sepuluh lewat lima menit. Ia pun berbaring di atap yang sepertinya memang di desain untuk mengamati langit itu. "Santai sajalah. Coba sekarang kamu lihat langit."

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu, melihat banyak bintang bertebaran di langit yang cerah sekali malam ini. "Cantik sekali! Untunglah malam ini cerah." Kau pun ikut berbaring di sebelah Hanamiya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Belum apa-apa... coba ambil binokuler di sampingmu dan lihat ke arah dua bintang yang bersinar paling terang itu."

Kau ikuti instruksinya dan mendapati bintang tersebut berpendar kemerahan di binokulermu. "Ah, aku lihat! Warnanya merah, "

"Yang paling terang satu itu namanya Sirius, lalu di dekatnya Belgeuse. Nah sekarang lihat sedikit ke arah tenggara." Perintahnya lagi. Kau pun menggeser binokulermu dan mendapati sebuah bola berpendar kehijauan.

"Whoa—Aku tidak tahu kalau bintang bisa berwarna hijau juga lho, _Senpai_!" Ungkapmu kaget. "Cantiknya!"

"Duh—" Alih-alih memuji, Hanamiya malah mengeluh. "Atur lagi binokulermu, seperti ini, dan sekarang lihat lagi bola hijau itu."

Sekarang kau benar-benar terkesima. Berkat kekuatan binokuler Hanamiya, terlihatlah sebuah objek langit berekor berwana hijau yang tampak melesat di langit tenggara. "Hanamiya! Itu komet! Komet kan? Itu ada ekornya! Warnanya hijau! Wah~! Keren!"

Hanamiya pun melihat dari binokuler yang dipegangnya. "Ya, itu komet Lovejoy. Komet yang hanya muncul ribuan tahun sekali, sekarang sedang melintas di depan matamu dengan anggun." Deskripsinya sedikit puitis. Sedikit banyak Hanamiya pun takjub melihatnya.

"Komet ini hanya akan sangat terlihat pada awal-awal malam saja, jadi paling sebentar lagi tidak akan terlalu kelihatan. Nah, sekarang sudah tidak terlalu terlihat." Ia pun menaruh kembali binokulernya lalu menyeruput cokelat hangatnya. Menyesapnya nikmat seraya menikmati objek langit yang lain sementara kau masih asyik dengan binokulermu.

Setengah jam kemudian, kau tidak lagi dapat menikmati keindahannya dari balik binokulermu dan kau menyerah. Harum cokelat panas Hanamiya begitu menggoda. Kau pun ikut memandangi bintang lainnya sambil menyesap cokelat panasmu. "Indah sekali, Hanamiya-_senpai_! Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan ini padaku!"

"Keceplosan manggilnya tadi nggak diterusin aja?" Sindirnya jenaka.

Tersadarlah tadi kau sempat memanggilnya tanpa _suffix senpai_. "Maaf, _Senpai_."

"Terusin aja." Izinnya dengan acuh. "Nggak apa-apa."

Mendengar persetujuan itu, kau menyiapkan notes dan pensil mekanikmu. "Oke, kita mulai ya. Apa makanan favoritmu?"

Hanamiya memandangmu lelah. "Dasar bodoh, sudah dikasih tau petunjuk tentang cokelat masih juga bertanya."

"Oh iya! Hehe... Baik, kalau gitu, katanya saat SMP main basket ya, Hanamiya? Lalu sekarang gimana?" Tanyamu.

"Aku sial, selalu dapat orang-orang sampah yang susah kupimpin. Sekarang aku bukan penyiksa lagi namanya, kalau sejak awal yang lain sudah jatuh duluan. Aku tidak berminat main basket lagi. Tapi mungkin saja suatu saat nanti." Jawabnya cukup panjang.

Kau tersenyum jahil. "Hee... Berarti sedikit banyak sebenarnya cinta juga sama basket kan..."

"Sudah! Lanjut saja!" Protesnya.

"Baik. Aku dengar soal rumor kalau gadis yang meninggal di atap itu pacarmu ya, Hanamiya?" Tanyamu sedikit harap-harap cemas.

Ia tampak mengingat sesuatu yang sedikit emosional. "Yah, bukan. Hanya saja..." Hanamiya menatapmu dengan seringai jahil. "Dia mirip denganmu. Makanya aku sengaja bawa kamu ke tempat kesukaannya di atap, siapa tahu arwahnya bisa pindah ke tubuhmu dan dia hidup lagi."

Wajahmu berubah horor. "Ish! Jangan bercanda ah!"

"Yaah..." Hanamiya tampak menyelami masa lalu. "Aku suka gadis itu. Suka aja. Sayangnya dia terlalu putus asa pada penyakit kankernya sampai memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya lebih cepat dengan terjun ke bawah."

Reflek, pandanganmu jadi melihat ke bawah juga. Mendadak, bulu kudukmu berdiri dan jadi takut jatuh.

Hanamiya tertawa mengejek. "Nanti kalau jatuh bakal kutangkap. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang jatuh seperti itu lagi."

Kau tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku nggak nyangka lho, ternyata Hanamiya yang selama ini... umm... maaf ya... kukira begitu menyeramkan dan nakal itu baik. Baik sekali. Padahal kita kan baru kenal—secara tidak resmi pula. Apalagi Hanamiya mau membantuku menulis artikel juga."

"Setiap orang punya sisi baik dan jahat, tapi kamu bodoh sekali ya, (your name). Mana mungkin ada orang yang baru kenal langsung sebaik ini? Penjahat, mungkin saja. Kau ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan..." Komentarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Ja.. jadi maksudnya.. Hanamiya sebenarnya penjahat... TERUS AKU MAU DIAPAIN?" Pekikmu panik. Kau pasti sudah heboh kalau tidak ingat sedang di atap. "Jangan-jangan yang dikatakan ibu... Hanamiya... mau..."

Hanamiya tertawa jahat. "Jangan mimpi kamu. Seks sama anak kecil begini, apa menariknya."

Kau tersenggol mendengar kata anak kecil itu. "Maaf aja deh kalau menurutmu aku masih anak kecil. Tapi!" Kau menunjuk jarum jam dua belas di tangan Hanamiya. "Lihat, ternyata sudah jam dua belas kurang satu menit! Satu menit lagi aku akan seumur denganmu lho, tujuh belas!"

Senyum terlihat di wajah tampan ketua geng Kirisaki Daichi itu. "Kamu kalah, tepat hari ini aku sudah delapan belas." Pamernya.

"Eeeeh? Jadi ulang tahunmu hari ini? Dua belas Januari? Wah, selamat ulang tahun, Hanamiya~!" Ucapmu riang.

Jam tangan _sport _milik Hanamiya dilepas sang pemilik dari tangannya. Ditunjukkannya jam tersebut di depan wajahmu. "Sekarang, pukul dua belas tepat. Kamu hampir terlambat."

Tepat setelah kau melihat jam tersebut, wajah Hanamiya tiba-tiba mendekat lalu mencium bibirmu pelan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, (your name)."

.

.

.

.

.

_Epilog_

.

.

.

.

.

Lusa paginya, kau yang masuk kelas dengan wajah ceria mendapati seisi kelas sedang berkumpul di depan kelas. Tampaknya sedang berebut sesuatu.

"Sedang lihat apa sih?" Tanyamu penasaran.

Salah seorang teman menjawab tanpa melihatmu. "Surat kabar Teikou edisi terbaru!"

Kau pun tegang mendengarnya. Seingatmu kau bahkan belum mengirimkan artikelmu.

"I.. isi kolom idolanya gimana?" Tanyamu lagi.

Anak tersebut menjawab tanpa melihat lagi. "Hanamiya Makoto jadian! Sama si (your name)!"

"WHAT?!" Jeritmu kaget. Semua pun hening dan sama kagetnya melihat orang yang mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba ada.

"Coba lihat!" Kau pun menyambar surat kabar Teikou yang dipegang si ketua kelas. Benar, ada banyak fakta tentang Hanamiya dan terutamanya adalah dia dan dirimu saat malam itu! Penulisnya... Penulisnya...

_Aida Riko._

.

.

.

"Ah, ternyata aku sudah dikerjai sejak awal!"

.

.

.

End~

.

.

.

a/n Schnee: Happy birthday Hanamiya~ Aish maaf telat berapa menit hihi kan sekalian biar kita ngerayain ultah bareng pas 00.00 :3 :3 #digampar readers#

Oh iya, Kuroko no Dating Simulation ini bakalan memuat readers x cowok2 ganteng kurobas hihi dan di sini ada dua author, Tsukkika Fleur dan Schnee-Neige. Untuk chapter satu ini Schnee yang bikin (panggil Yuki aja :3) dan chapter selanjutnya ada Tsukkika Fleur! Pairingnya masih rahasia ya, hihi.

Tapi, mohon maklum ya karena kedua author akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional tahun ini, jadi update mungkin akan lama banget, nih.

Yah, pokoknya selamat menikmati dan happy birthday Hanamiyaaaan~!


	2. Aomine x Readers!

"Nee… Nee… Aku dengar kabar lho!"

"Kabar apa?"

"Kamu tahu tidak, ada anak kelas satu yang dua minggu lalu berulang tahun?"

"Siapa ya? Kamu tahu tidak?"

"Em… aku tidak tahu tuh."

"Sama… aku pun begitu"

"Aku tahu namanya, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya, duh. Kalau tidak salah, di namanya ada unsur warnanya. Tapi aku lupa warna apa."

"Ah kau ini, Payah!"

"Padahal kami kan ingin tahu juga!"

"Maaf! Aku lupa! Hehehehe."

"Duh, memangnya ada apa sih dengan dia?"

"Aku dengar dia membuat pesta…"

"Hah? Bukannya hal itu sudah biasa?"

"Tetapi yang ia buat berbeda…"

"Apanya?"

"Karena pestanya disebut sebagai 'Pesta yang Tidak Terlihat'!"

Kau kemudian terbahak dalam hati mendengar percakapan konyol para perempuan penggosip yang baru saja kau lalui di koridor.

"Bisa tidak ya kabarnya diperaneh sedikit lagi? Menjadi 'Pesta yang Tidak Pernah Ada' contohnya," kau malah bermonolog sambil diiringi tawa-tawa tertahan dari bibirmu, yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan mungkin mendengarnya,

"Ah atau tidak seperti pesta ulang tahun Akashi-kun yang terlalu ketat untuk dimasuki," kau tertawa hambar mengingat kejadian yang tidak begitu menyenangkan yang kau alami bersama temanmu yang juga anggota klubmu.

Lalu kau berhenti—namun tawamu masih belum dapat dihentikan—sejenak. Menatap papan nama "Klub Surat Kabar Teikou" dihadapanmu. Kau pun jadi deg-degan. Masalahnya, hari ini adalah pembagian tugas untukmu untuk menentukan apa yang harus kau liput.

"Ah masuk sajalah."

* * *

><p><strong>Warning :<strong>

**Readers!Chara—AU!TeikouHighschool—Maybe a bit OOC demi kepentingan ****_fanservice_****—typos!—Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

.

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Dating Simulation :**

**Love Report!**

Aomine Daiki x Readers!

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kau menganga hebat saat Aida Riko yang notabene adalah kakak kelasmu memberitahukan apa tugasmu kali ini.<p>

"Aku?" Kemudian kau tergagap, "Aku diberikan kesempatan untuk mengisi kolom artikel baru? Kolom yang _itu_?!"

Riko mengangguk mantap, "Kau sanggup, 'kan?"

Kau meneguk ludahmu, "Aku tidak yakin…"

"Kau _harus_ sanggup, (your name)," ralat Riko sekaligus menyeringai kepadamu dan membuatmu bergidik ngeri.

"Ta-tapi, kau tahu 'kan aku tidak terlalu pandao melakukan pendekatan dengan lelaki?" elakmu sekali lagi sambil membayangkan bagaimana nasibmu apabila kau benar-benar harus mengemban amanat sesulit ini.

Yah sikapmu itu kalau tidak terlalu malu ya terlalu kasar.

Riko menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku khusus untuk wakil ketua klub, "Artikel bulan lalu juga temanmu yang mengerjakan, bukan? Ayolah kau salah satu yang terbaik."

Kau mendengus, "Artikel yang waktu itu malah kau yang ambil alih, benar kan _senpai_?"

Kemudian Riko tertawa licik tanpa mengindahkanmu, "Pokoknya kau harus kerjakan. Titik,"

Oh baiklah. Kau menyerah. Demi eksistensi klubmu tercinta yang baru saja kembali naik daun berkat artikel laknat tersebut, kau harus rela melakukan apapun.

Riko tampak sibuk memilah-milah kertas dari salah satu mapnya lalu menyodorkan selembar data siswa.

Kau mengernyit heran sembari meraihnya, "ini apa?"

"Targetmu."

Kau memicingkan matamu dan berusaha mengenali targetmu.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Kelas 1-B, salah satu first string di tim basket SMA Teikou—wuih lumayan juga!

"Mengapa datanya sangat sedikit?" kau kembali menganalisis berkas tersebut, "kami sama-sama kelas satu, tapi kok rasanya aku belum pernah liat orang ini ya?"

"Ini salah satu keistimewaan dirinya," Riko kemudian tersenyum misterius, "Kuroko-kun juga memiliki banyak fans lho."

Kau hanya manggut-manggut walau tidak mengerti. Memang sih, jika dilihat-lihat, Kuroko lumayan imut dan keren dengan rambut berwarna biru muda dan tampangnya yang terlihat begitu polos, _Tapi kok aku belum pernah melihatnya, ya?_

"Um… Apa yang harus kuliput darinya, _senpai_?" tanyamu sembari menatap cewek yang tidak kalah tomboy denganmu dihadapanmu.

Riko berdeham, "Ia berulang tahun seminggu yang lalu dan kudengar ia membuat pesta."

"Hum… Lalu?"

Eh tunggu. Rasanya kok seperti déjà vu?

"Dan menurut kabar yang beredar," ia menjeda sebentar perkataannya, "Pestanya ini tidak biasa."

Demi apa? Kau menatap wajah kakak kelasmu sembari melongo, "Maksud senpai adalah 'Pesta yang Tidak Terlihat' itu?!"

"Tepat sekali!" sahut Riko, "kalau kau sudah tahu, cepatlah buat artikel yang berisi kebenaran tentang pesta itu."

"Hah? Serius, nih?"

Riko bangkit dan mendorongmu keluar dari ruang klub, "Ah sudahlah ikuti saja kataku."

"E-Eh, _senpai_! Tunggu!"

"Nah, oh iya, jangan lupa untuk menyisipkan fakta-fakta tentang Kuroko_-kun_, oke? Kutunggu artikelmu tanggal 15 Februari, nanti."

Gila!

15 Februari kan minggu besok!

Kau memandang pintu klub dengan nanar.

"Duh, mulai darimana?"

.

.

Sepertinya ini karma untukmu karena telah meledek perempuan-perempuan yang bergosip di koridor tadi.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1 report : 9 February 2015<em>

Kau menatap bekalmu datar. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha untuk makan dengan hikmat, bayangan orang itu selalu menghancurkan nafsu makanmu. Ide bagaimana untuk dapat mengorek informasi dari empunya mengenai pestanya saja belum muncul di benakmu sedikitpun.

Kau mengutuk Kuroko Tetsuya yang membuatmu tidak sanggup untuk melahap bekalmu hari ini.

"Hei, kau kenapa, (your name)?"

Kaget dan refleks, kau menengok ke arah kananmu dan mendapati sosok gadis bersurai pink sedang mengamatimu.

"Lho, Momoi? Kok kau ada di kelasku?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanmu, dia malah duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapanmu, "Memangnya tidak boleh?" lalu ia menyeringai, "Aku habis meminjam catatan, kok!"

Lalu kau hanya ber-oh-ria, sebelum kau menepuk dahimu keras-keras karena membiarkan fakta penting sekecil ini luput dari perhatianmu.

Momoi menautkan alisnya kebingungan, "(your name)?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" kau bangkit sembari mengebrak meja dan tak lupa setengah berteriak dengan wajah berbinar, "Ya! Ya! Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Hening.

"E-Eh-Eh? A-ad-ada ap-pa dd-dengan Tett-tsu-_kun_?" jawab Satsuki gelagapan.

"Beritahu aku tentang dirinya!" selamu antusias dan pertanyaanmu malah membuat Momoi makin merona, "Kau manager klub basket, bukan?!"

Momoi bangkit dari bangkunya dan malah berjalan menjauhi dirimu namun masih tetap menghadapmu, "Ja-jangan tanyakan Tetsu-_kun_ padaku! Aku tidak tahu apapun!"

"Eh? Tapi kan kau—"

"A-Aku ke kelasku dulu," pamit Momoi tergesa dan masih salah tingkah, "Dah, (your name)!"

Kau melongo dibuatnya.

.

.

_Lah, aku kan hanya bertanya._

* * *

><p><em>Day 2 report : 10 February 2015<em>

_Masuk? Tidak? Masuk? Tidak? Masuk? Tidak? Masuk? Ti-Ah! Masuk atau tidak nih?_

Kau melongokkan kepalamu dari luar dan menjulurkannya sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam lalu menarik kepalamu cepat. Kemudian kau mengambil napas panjang lalu mengulangi kegiatan itu dari awal. Iya, begitu saja terus. Seperti bumi yang selalu berevolusi terhadap matahari.

_Sebegitu panaskah udara siang hari ini?_ Keringat dinginmu telah mengalir sejak kau memutuskan untuk mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam gym untuk "nguntit" sekaligus mencari sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Masuk? Tidak? Masuk? Tidak? Masuk? Ti-AHHH!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda bulat berwarna oranye melambung menghantam kepalamu dan membuatmu terjatuh ke belakang karena hilang keseimbangan.

Tapi, kau malah sempat-sempatnya berdelusi bahwa Kuroko Tetsuyalah yang akan menghampirimu, meminta maaf, lalu kau dapat melakukan pendekatan padanya untuk artikel minggu depan.

Ah benar kan? Ada orang yang berlari menghampirimu. Itu pasti Kuro—

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?!"

—Maaf?

Kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu dan mendapati bahwa yang berdiri di hadapanmu bukanlah sosok yang kau harapkan.

Tinggi, besar, hitam, dan bersurai biru tua. Terlalu kontras apabila dibandingkan dengan sosok Kuroko.

Dan lagi ia malah meneriakimu alih-alih meminta maaf kepadamu karena bolanya telah mengenaimu secara tidak sengaja. Cukup. Hal ini membuat singa betina yang tertidur di dalam tubuhmu sebentar lagi akan terbangun.

"Duh! Kemana bola itu?"

Sebelum ia berlari untuk mencari bola basket yang tadi ia lambungkan, kau dengan gesit berdiri dan meraih kerah bajunya.

"H-Hoi! Apa-apaan kau?!" serunya kaget.

"Kau tidak punya sopan santun?!" serumu balik, marah, "Bolamu sudah mengenaiku! Kau tidak punya mulut untuk mengucapkan kata maaf, ya?"

"Lepaskan aku," jawabnya dingin sambil menghempaskan tanganku kembali ke sisi tubuhku, "salahmu karena berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu. Aku ingin mencari bolaku sebelum Akashi memarahiku. Jangan halangi aku."

Kau sudah ingin membalas perkataannya lagi, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kalian berdua.

"Aomine-_kun_, kau lama sekali."

Kalian saling berpandangan lalu, "Hwah! Siapa kau?!/Tetsu?!"

Kau menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan horror dan jari telunjukmu menunjuk-nunjuk sembari bergetar, "K-kau s-siapa? K-kau muncul begitu saja!"

Ia menatapku datar, "Aku sudah di sini sejak tadi."

Glek. Kok serem, ya?

"Aomine-_kun_, bolamu mana?" tanyanya kepada sosok yang dipanggil "Aomine" itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tetsu," ia mengacak rambutnya kesal sembari celingak-celinguk mencari bola itu.

_Oh jadi yang jelek namanya Aomine, dan yang menyeramkan ini namanya Tetsu?_

Tunggu.

Hei!

Kau kembali memandang horror keduanya.

Kemudian kau menunjuk Aomine dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian darinya, "J-jadi? K-kau Aomine Daiki? _Power Forward_ klub basket kita?!" Kau nyaris berteriak setengah tak percaya.

"Huh? Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Hah?"

Serius? Demi apa?

Sekarang gantian kau menunjuk takut-takut sosok pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih kecil dan berkulit putih serta bersurai biru laut itu, "Da-dan k-kau…."

Ia masih menatapmu datar, "Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal."

Kau melongo dan detik berikutnya kau kabur karena hatimu berdetak tak karuan, meninggalkan mereka yang saling pandang karena heran melihat tingkahmu.

* * *

><p><em>Day 3 report : 11 January 2015<em>

Kau tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali. Ucapan-ucapan semua guru yang hari ini mengajar di kelasmu hanya sekadar lewat di telingamu, intinya kau tidak mendapatkan ilmu apa-apa sedari tadi.

Setiap saat kau sibuk menyusun rencana untuk bertemu Kuroko, menyusun pertanyaaan-pertanyaaan yang ingin kau lontarkan kepadanya, dan ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Kau selalu melirik jam tanganmu ataupun jam dinding di kelasmu dengan gelisah.

_Cepat pulang! Cepat pulang!_

Kedua kata tersebut kau rapal hingga rasanya mulutmu secara otomatis melontarkan mereka hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

Dan sepertinya waktu berpihak kepadamu.

Kau bangkit lalu buru-buru membereskan mejamu.

"(Your name)! _Chotto_!"

Kau mendelik begitu mendengar namamu dipanggil oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah sang ketua kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu cepat, "Aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi cepat saja."

Dia menatapmu sedikit tajam, "Jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa hari ini kau piket?"

"Benarkah?" tanyamu tidak percaya.

"Lalu kau juga bertugas untuk membawa buku-buku kami ke ruang guru bukan?"

He?

"Oh iya, kau juga dipanggil oleh penjaga perpustakaan karena kau sudah berjanji untuk ikut merapikan perpustakaan karena kau tidak sengaja menyenggol rak buku kecil hingga terjatuh minggu lalu, 'kan?"

Kau merasa kedua kakimu melemas hingga rasanya tak sanggup untuk berdiri.

Ia menaikkan kacamatanya lalu menyeringai jahil, "Pastikan seluruh tugasmu selesai sebelum kau mengerjakan urusanmu yang itu, Nona Reporter." dengan santainya, ia pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih terbengong-bengong.

_Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan artikelku?_

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 07.30. Kemudian kau menghela napas dan membenahi lengan bajumu sebelum mengenakan rompimu kembali yang sedari tadi kau tautkan di sekitar pinggangmu.

"Arigatou, (your name). Aku benar-benar terbantu," ujarnya, "Maaf membuatmu pulang larut seperti ini."

Kau mengulas senyum kepada si penjaga perpustakaan yang telah membuatmu tertahan untuk menyelesaikan "tugas indah" milikmu, "Tidak apa-apa_, sensei_," sahutmu sembari membungkukkan tubuhmu, "Saya permisi."

Kau menghela napas keras, lelah akan semua pekerjaan yang baru kau selesaikan. Tidak mungkin kau dapat bertemu dengan Kuroko pada jam segini. Terpaksa kau tunda lagi pekerjaanmu yang sudah mendekati tenggat waktu untuk diserahkan.

Masih lumayan jika kau sudah memiliki beberapa informasi berharga. Nah ini? Kau baru mendapatkan informasi yang sangat perlu dipertanyakan kebenarannya.

Dengan cepat kau menekuri koridor lantai dasar sembari melayangkan pikirmu kepada "tugas indah" milikmu. Yang kau inginkan sekarang hanyalah cepat pulang, mengerjakan tugas, istirahat, dan sedikit keajaiban.

**DUK DUK DUK**

Kau spontan berhenti dan mengalihkan perhatianmu untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

_Gotcha_! Suara itu berasal dari gym!

Kau mengernyit sembari memperhatikan gym yang berada tak jauh dari tempatmu sekarang yang masih terang-benderang kondisinya.

Kakimu secara otomatis membawamu untuk mendekati gym dan mengintip siapa yang masih latihan sampai larut seperti ini. Hal ini malah membuat jantungmu menjadi berpacu lebih cepat.

"Kuroko-_kun_, kah?"

Kau membayangkan keajaiban yang akan kau alami apabila benar Kuroko yang sedang berlatih hingga selarut ini.

**PATS**

Lampu gym tiba-tiba padam dan membuatmu kaget setengah mati. Pasalnya kau benar-benar dalam kondisi hanya tinggal selangkah lagi benar-benar masuk ke dalamnya. Kau merutuk. Terkikis sudah harapanmu bahwa terdapat keajaiban yang mempertemukan antara kau dan Kuroko.

Kau menyipitkan matamu untuk melihat lebih jelas jauh ke dalam gelap. Kemudian sosok misterius yang sedari tadi kau ingin ketahui identitasnya sedikit demi sedikit kelihatan lekuk tubuhnya.

Dan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam gym dari luar menimpa wajahnya dan membuat otakmu seketika beku dan mulutmu sulit mengatup karena terkejut, "A-Aomine?"

"Huh?" sedikit keterkejutan tergambar di wajah gelapnya mellihat keberadaanmu di sini.

Oh, _great_. Ini sih kesialan, bukannya keajaiban seperti yang kau harapkan.

.

.

"Kau serius mau makan itu semua?"

Aomine melirikmu tajam lalu mendengus, "Aku lapar."

"Ya tapi…" Kau menatap horror tumpukan teriyaki burger di hadapanmu, "bukankah ini terlalu banyak?"

Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah meraih satu bungkus lagi dan melemparkannya kepadamu.

"Tuh."

"Ha?"

"Kau mau, 'kan? Ambil dan diam saja," jelas Aomine malas.

"Aku tidak mau kok!" lalu kau menaruh burger itu kembali ke sisi Aomine, "jangan _geer_ gitu, deh! Aku juga sudah pesan menu untukku sendiri."

Aomine mengembalikan lagi kepadamu lalu membalas, "Hanya segelas vanilla milkshake memangnya cukup? Tidak usah sok diet."

Kesal? Sangat! Kau mengatur emosimu sambil menyerukan kata _sabar, (your name), sabar…_ di dalam hati berulang kali. Sebenarnya kau sangat ingin menonjok manusia hitam di depanmu ini, tapi yah… sebagai perempuan—yang penampilannya agak jauh dari perempuan biasa—dan seorang pelajar yang baik-baik, kau membuang jauh-jauh ide tersebut walaupun tangan sudah gatal.

Lalu kau memutuskan untuk menerima saja pemberian darinya. Dan dengan—sangat—sungkan, kau mengucapkan terima kasih yang segera dibalas dengan ejekan yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja daritadi. Tidak usah sok-sok menolak segala," seringai pun terulas di wajahnya yang sudah—sangat—mengesalkan itu.

Untung saja kantung kesabaranmu masih tersisa sedikit.

Kau memilih untuk diam saja dan mulai memakan burger pemberian dari Aomine.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa menit. Yang ada di antara kalian berdua hanyalah suara kunyahan ataupun sesapan dari minum masing-masing. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan kembali, yah setidaknya untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa kau menyukai vanilla milkshake?"

Kau menaikkan alis matamu sebelah, "Yah… karena di sini vanilla milkshakenya enak."

Aomine mendengus, "Seperti Tetsu saja."

"Tetsu?" tanyamu lagi, "Kuroko-_kun_ maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Aomine retorik dengan wajah malas seperti biasa.

Kau berdeham, "E-Ehm, jadi? Kuroko-_kun_ suka vanilla milkshake?"

"Sangat."

Aura bunga-bunga kemudian keluar dari tubuhmu. _Oh ya Tuhan, mungkin ini bukanlah pertemuan kesialanku!_ Kau mencatat dalam hati tentang fakta tak terduga yang baru saja kau dapatkan dari sosok di depanmu ini.

Selang sedetik berikutnya, kau menghujam Aomine dengan lirikkan-lirikkan horror. Niatnya sih ingin memberikan semacam sinyal agar diberikan fakta-fakta tentang Kuroko lagi. Namun sayangnya Aomine salah mengartikan sinyal tersebut dan malah balas melirik tajam.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

_Harus bisa mengorek informasi darinya! _Kau mencamkan hal tersebut kuat-kuat dan tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti bersama Momoi tempo hari lalu.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya-tanya sedikit tentang… uhm… Kuroko-_kun_?"

Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya, "Tetsu? Untuk apa?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, sih…"

Oke. Ini sih namanya bohong. Kau ingin jujur, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu kau ingin investigasimu tidak terbongkar kecuali oleh sang target sendiri.

"Jika kau memberitahuku, aku akan menjawab apapun pertanyaanmu," Aomine malah melontarkan penawaran sembari melahap potongan burger terakhir miliknya dengan santai, "Bagaimana?"

Galau akut tingkat dewa. _Beritahu atau tidak?_ Kali ini bergilir untuk menjadi rapalan mantra di dalam hatimu. Ya Tuhan, mengapa makhluk ini selalu menyusahkanmu, sih?

Setelah pertimbangan selama beberapa menit dan hasutan-hasutan dari makhluk yang ada di hadapanmu, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah. Kau beberkan alasanmu mengejar Kuroko Tetsuya, mengapa Momoi tidak bisa membantumu, dan akhirnya alasan mengapa kau bertanya kepadanya.

"Sudah, kan?" Tanyamu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahmu yang kemungkinan sudah memerah karena malu, "Nah beritahu aku sekarang!"

Aomine tidak kunjung menjawab lalu malah menyeringai aneh, "Ups! Sepertinya aku harus pulang," ia bangkit dan menarik tasnya dengan cepat, "Kau yang bayar, ya!"

HAH?! Hoi, dia tidak bercanda, 'kan?

"O-OI! AOMINE!"

Aomine membalik badannya dan tersenyum mengejek sebelum berlari keluar Maji Burger.

Bingung, terkejut, kesal, marah telah bercampur menjadi satu. Raut wajahmu sudah terlalu rumit untuk digambarkan.

Kemudian kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah dompetmu dan menelisiknya dengan miris.

Mulai detik itu, kau mengoceh untuk menumpahkan kekesalanmu kepada seorang Aomine Daiki dan menyatakan betapa kesalnya dirimu telah memberitahu mengapa kau begitu gencar dengan hal berbau Kuroko.

Oh iya, dan juga mengenai dompetmu yang menipis secara tiba-tiba akibat dari perbuatan oknum yang—SANGAT—tidak bertanggung jawab.

Kemudian kau menarik kata-katamu tentang kemungkinan bahwa pertemuanmu dengan Aomine kali ini mungkin saja adalah sebuah keajaiban.

* * *

><p><em>Day 4 and 5 report : 12 and 13 February 2015<em>

Hanya tinggal dua hari lagi sebelum kau menemui Riko untuk menyerahkan artikel. Gelisah? Pasti. Jika dipikir-pikir, kau belum mendapatkan informasi yang benar-benar layak untuk menjadi komposisi artikel. Hari ini sudah hari kelima, Tuhan!

Sumpah. Ini adalah artikel tersulit yang pernah kau kerjakan selama ini.

Dan kau sekarang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat gym dengan gelisah. Pasalnya, sudah sedari tadi kau di sini dan tidak ada satupun anggota klub basket yang masuk ke dalam untuk latihan.

Parahnya, sudah dua hari kau begini terus. Menunggu hingga larut namun tidak ada hasil.

Dan lebih bodohnya, kau tidak memastikan ada latihan atau tidak hari ini kepada Momoi setelah kemarin tidak mendapat hasil apapun. Rasanya kau ingin mengutuk dirimu sendiri karena sudah sedemikian ceroboh. Sekarang sudah sore dan ponselmu mati, kau tidak bisa menghubungi Momoi sekarang.

Kau mengacak-acak rambut hitam sebahumu kesal. Rambutmu yang sudah berantakan kini makin terlihat kacau.

Lalu kau memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

* * *

><p><em>Final Day : 14 February 2015<em>

Kau bergelung di dalam selimutmu, mencoba untuk melanjutkan tidur di sabtu pagi ini.

Kurang tidur semalaman karena mencoba untuk menyusun artikel dari fakta-fakta yang telah kau kumpulkan dan mencoba untuk mengemukakan hipotesis tentang pesta yang menjadi topik utama dalam artikel tersebut siapa yang tidak lelah?

Ah walaupun kau telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tetap saja hasil yang kauperoleh sangatlah biasa-biasa saja. Catat, sangatlah biasa-biasa saja. Malah menurutmu itu artikel yang tidak layak untuk dipublikasikan ke khalayak ramai, terutama pada bagian utama artikel tersebut.

Kau mengerang perlahan namun masih dalam kondisi mata terpejam. Kau bahkan melupakan semua kejadian tentang Aomine yang mengganggu hidupmu seminggu terakhir ini.

Lagipula untuk apa kau memikirkan Aomine? Ada hal yang harus kau selesaikan dan juga lebih penting daripada dia.

Kau membuka matamu dan menatap kalender duduk yang berada di atas nakas. 14 Februari, hari ini Hari Valentine dan besok kau sudah harus menyerahkan artikelmu.

Kau menertawakan dirimu dalam hati karena bisa-bisanya kau terpuruk di hari di mana biasanya para wanita bergembira karena cokelat pemberian mereka diterima oleh lelaki pujaan hati mereka.

"Bagaimana jika aku membeli cokelat untuk diriku sendiri?"

.

.

Mau dikatakan bahwa kau terlalu miris sampai-sampai membeli cokelat untuk diri sendiri, biarkanlah orang-orang berkicau sesuka hati mereka. Cokelat memang jurus terbaik untuk memulihkan pikiran yang sedang terpuruk.

_Semua ini gara-gara Riko-senpai, Kuroko-kun, Momoi, dan Ahomine. _

Ah, kau segera menepiskan pemikiran tersebut jauh-jauh. Sebagai seorang reporter, memang inilah resiko yang harus dihadapi. Sikap profesional harus dijunjung tinggi-tinggi, duh.

"Selamat datang."

Hawa sejuk berhembus menggantikan hawa dingin dari luar. Segera saja kau langkahkan kakimu menuju rak bagian makanan dan minuman ringan agar kau dapat cepat pulang dan menikmati semuanya lebih cepat.

Dan, Bum! Voila!

Lautan remaja menyelimuti rak bagian tersebut. Apalagi jika bukan untuk _hunting_ cokelat untuk pasangan masing-masing atau lawan jenis yang disuka?

Ah sepertinya kau kurang pagi karena telah diserobot oleh mereka, mereka, mereka, dan mereka. Ya ampun, padahal ini baru pukul sebelas.

Rasa kesal sudah mulai menjalari kepalamu lagi. _Apakah iya aku harus menunggu sekian lama hanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa bungkus cokelat?_

Rasanya seminggu ini tumpukan dosamu semakin banyak saja. Jika kau ingat-ingat, seminggu ini penuh dengan gerutuan dan makian yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan segenap tenaga untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan muda-mudi di depanmu. Hasilnya? Terpental-pental tanpa mendapatkan apapun.

Kesal kuadrat, namun tekadmu sudah keburu bulat.

Sekali lagi kau mencoba untuk menyelinap, bukan menerobos seperti tadi. Perjuanganmu selama kurang lebih 15 menit akhirnya terbayar, kau akhirnya mendapat dua bungkus cokelat dari target awal yang berjumlah empat bungkus.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bermuram durja. Kau harus cepat-cepat menyingkir dari serbuan remaja kerasukan cokelat ini.

Tapi tampaknya nasib baik tidak berpihak kepadamu.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan tersebut, kau tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dalam pelarianmu dan membuat kedua cokelat yang kau bawa terbanting keras ke lantai.

Intinya, cokelat hasil jerih payahmu patah.

Kau berjongkok menatap nanar kedua benda berharga tersebut dengan setitik air mata terbesit di ujung mata serta mulut bergetar merapal, "cokelatku… cokelatku…" Bahkan tidak terbesit ide di otakmu untuk meminta maaf kepada orang yang telah kau tabrak tadi.

"Ano… sumimasen…"

Kau menoleh patah-patah dengan wajah yang masih lengkap dengan ekspresi kehilangan yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana jika aku ambilkan lagi sebagai ganti cokelatmu yang sudah patah itu?"

Kau terkejut dengan tawaran tersebut dan seketika wajahmu menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda setelah menyadari siapa yang telah kau tabrak tadi.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas pembeliannya."

Kau mengangguk cepat sembari mengambil kembalian yang ia berikan dan segera berjalan menghampiri sosok pemuda yang sedang menunggumu.

"Um… Kuroko-kun terima kasih," ucapmu malu-malu, kemudian kau berjalan beriringan dengannya keluar dari toko swalayan tersebut.

"_Doumo_," balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wajahmu sedikit memerah melihat senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh Kuroko "Em… Ano… Kalau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku meminta waktumu sebentar?"

Kuroko memandangmu dengan wajah datarnya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berbincang denganmu sebentar," jawabmu mantap sembari menatap penuh harap ke arah Kuroko.

"Bagaimana ya…" Kuroko mengusap dagunya, "Aku tidak yakin aku memiliki banyak waktu."

Hatimu berdebar-debar sekali. Duh ini kesempatan emasmu yang tidak boleh kau lewatkan sama sekali.

Kau meneguk air liurmu, "Em… Bagaimana jika aku hanya berbincang denganmu hingga perempatan nanti? Tidak akan lama."

Kuroko diam dan kau masih menatapnya penuh harap, "Mengapa tidak?" sahut Kuroko pada akhirnya.

_Yatta!_ Senang sekali rasanya Kuroko menyetujui permintaan yang kau ajukan. Yosh!

"A-arigatou…" balasmu perlahan, "Em.. Memangnya Kuroko-kun ingin kemana?"

Lawan bicaramu masih mempertahankan wajah tripleknya, "Rahasia… em, namamu?"

"Panggil saja, (your name)," balasmu cepat.

Lalu Kuroko kembali tersenyum tipis, "Itu rahasia, (your name)-_san_."

Kau cemberut, "Oh… ayolah!"

Kuroko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah," putusmu sambil berputus asa, "Kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

Kuroko terkejut lalu memasang wajah yang kembali datar, "Belum."

Haduh… Kau merasa perbincangan seperti ini sepertinya akan sulit sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia hanya memasang wajah datar setiap ditanya oleh berbagai pertanyaan?

Kau berdeham, "Baiklah…" lalu sepertinya kau teringat sesuatu, "Kau benar-benar menyukai vanilla milkshake?"

"Iya."

"Terutama vanilla milkshake dari Maji Burger?"

"Iya."

Tuhkan. Responnya benar-benar minim. Lalu kau mengacak rambutmu frsutasi.

Sudahlah. Kau merasa sudah cukup untuk berbasa-basi. Kau berpikir lebih baik langsung saja menanyakan topik utama untuk artikelmu.

Kemudian kau menarik napas, "Ulang tahunmu kapan, Kuroko-kun?"

"31 Januari."

Kau terbengong sesaat. _Huwah, jadi benar ia berulang tahun dua minggu yang lalu. _Lalu kau mengangguk-angguk senang.

Bagus! Jika pertanyaan setelah ini terjawab maka selesailah sudah.

"Em.. Kau mengadakan pesta?"

Kuroko diam saja seperti tidak mendengar pertanyaanmu.

Kau mengerutkan kedua alismu, "Kuroko-kun?"

"Ah iya? Maaf apa yang kau tanyakan barusan?" Ah ternyata benar ia tidak mendengarkanmu.

Jantungmu berdegup lebih kencang, "Em… Apakah kau mengadakan pes—"

**DRRT DRRT**

"—ta?"

"_Hai_'. Kuroko di sini."

Kau berteriak frustasi di dalam hati. Mengapa bisa-bisanya ada orang yang menelepon Kuroko tepat di saat yang kritis seperti ini?

Perasaanmu benar-benar nge-_down_, rasanya iseng-iseng mendengar percakapan Kuroko pun tidak sanggup.

Jika kau adalah bukan kau, sepertinya kau sudah akan menangis tersedu sekarang.

"(your name)-_san_?"

Eh sudah selesai?

"Ah iya?"

"Maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Kuroko terburu-buru, "Sampai bertemu lagi!"

"EH?! T-Tapi…"

Kau memandang punggung Kuroko yang sedang berlari menjauhi dirimu tidak percaya. Kuroko sudah benar-benar pergi!

Oh ayolah! Mengapa ia harus pergi di saat pertanyaan yang begitu penting sedang kau ajukan?

_Tuhan… Apa nasibku tidak bisa lebih baik lagi?_

Lalu kau tertawa miris di sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

Menulis, mencoretinya asal, disobek, diremas, kemudian dilempar, lalu kembali menulis.

Begitu terus sampai ruang tamu rumahmu bertransformasi menjadi tong sampah raksasa. Untung saja ibumu sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi kau bisa bebas mengubah rumahmu menjadi apapun, termasuk menjadi tong sampah.

Hanya tinggal 9 jam lagi hari ini akan terlewat. Berarti kesempatanmu untuk membuat artikel dan sebagainya hanya tinggal 9 jam.

Gila.

Dapat informasi darimana?

Kau membanting pensilmu dan mengerang frustasi. Jangankan memiliki kontak Kuroko, kau saja tidak memiliki kontak anak klub basket.

Ada sih sebenarnya, namun ia pasti tidak dapat ditanya.

Masih terekam betul bagaimana polah Momoi saat ditanya tentang Kuroko tempo hari lalu. Sekeras apapun kau memaksa, pasti kau hanya akan mendapat penolakan.

Kau menenggelamkan kepalamu di atas buku yang telah kau sobek tadi. Terbayang sudah bagaimana ekspresi Riko saat menerima artikelmu yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut artikel. Padahal Riko bilang bahwa kau adalah salah satu reporter yang terbaik. Kau kembali mengerang saat mengingat perkataan Riko.

_Ah andai saja aku tidak menerima permintaan Riko-senpai._

**TOK TOK TOK**

"SIAPAAA?" Kau berteriak kesal. Untung saja teriakanmu teredam oleh buku yang berada tepat di hadapan mulutmu.

Kau menengadahkan kepalamu malas. Siapapun itu, ia benar-benar memilih waktu yang salah untuk bertamu ke sini. Oh atau sedang menjadi nasib buruknya karena bertamu ke sini sekarang.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Ah berisik," kau malah kembali menelungkupkan kepalamu dan tiada niatan untuk membuka pintu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"ARGH!" Kau melirik tajam ke arah pintu, "Oh ayolah! Pulang sana!"

Namun tampaknya seseorang di balik pintu tersebut tidak mau mengikuti kemauanmu.

**TOK TOK T—**

Kau membuka—atau mungkin boleh dikatakan menarik dengan sekuat tenaga—pintu rumahmu sebelum sang tamu menyelesaikan ketukannya dengan emosi.

"HOI! KAU BISA PULANG TIDAK SIH?"

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, kau terkejut mengetahui siapa yang bertamu sekaligus sedang berada di hadapanmu sekarang.

"A-Aomine?"

"Begini caramu menyambut tamu, ya?"

Glek. Bagus. Kata-kata tersebut berhasil menohok hatimu.

"Dan apa-apaan dengan penampilanmu?" hujam Aomine lagi sembari memperhatikanmu dari atas ke bawah. Sepertinya ia melihat penampilanmu yang mirip setengah _zombie_.

Bagus. Kata-katanya kali ini bukan menohok hatimu. Namun kembali membuka kantung kesabaranmu yang benar-benar tersisa sangat sedikit.

"Pulanglah!" ujarmu dingin, "Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk menerimamu sebagai tamu."

Aomine menatapmu tajam, "Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus menerimaku."

"Arrghhh! Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa membiarkan hidupku tenang sedikit?!" erangmu frustasi sembari menatap Aomine yang lebih tinggi darimu sekitar 30 senti, "Sekarang katakan apa maumu!"

Kau menggaruk kepalamu frustasi, _Tuhan, apalagi kesialan yang akan kudapatkan hari ini?_ Rasanya kau ingin terisak saja.

"Ganti pakaianmu," ujar Aomine singkat.

"Hah?"

"Sudah lakukan saja."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, lakukan saja."

"Beritahu aku!"

"Tidak mau."

Kau menatap lelaki yang masih eksis di depanmu kesal. Heran dengan apa yang ada di otaknya sekarang ini.

Kemudian kau menghela napas, lelah berdebat terus lalu kau menyingkir dari pintu masuk, "Masuklah. Kau bisa menungguku di dalam."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Aomine masuk sembari mengekorimu.

"Apa-apaan dengan ruangan ini?" tanyanya sembari memelototi seluruh penjuru ruangan yang telah terkotori oleh kertas.

Kau berbalik dan menatapnya sengit, "Tak usah berkomentar," lalu kau meninggalkan Aomine dan masuk ke ruangan berikutnya, "Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Tidak usah. Cepat ganti bajumu saja."

Dan kau tidak lagi menyahut dan dengan cepat masuk ke kamarmu.

.

.

.

Aomine memandangmu lalu menyeringai, "Kau terlihat lebih baik."

Kau cemberut. Padahal menurutmu kau menjadi biasa saja, kau hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam beserta sweater rajutan berwarna putih dan topi rajutan berwarna abu-abu, tidak lupa dengan tas kecil berwarna abu-abu yang kau selempangkan di tubuhmu.

"Nah beritahu aku kita akan ke mana," tuntutmu memaksa.

"Ikut saja," Aomine menarik tanganmu dan membuatmu tidak sempat menolak.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Untuk apa kita ke lapangan basket?" tanyamu. Setengah alismu terangkat menanti penjelasan dari Aomine.

Kemudian Aomine mengambil bola basket yang entah mengapa berada di situ dan memainkannya di jarinya, "_One on one_."

"Ha? Kau memintaku untuk bermain denganmu?"

Sepertinya Aomine sudah sinting meminta seorang anggota klub surat kabar melawan seorang ace dari klub basket.

"Lakukan saja."

Akhirnya kau menurutinya dan mengamatinya dengan siaga. Setidaknya kau tahu tekhnik-tekhnik dasar bermain basket walau tidak pernah secara langsung mempraktekkannya.

Tidak perlu ditanya, Aomine dapat melewatimu dengan mudah dan mencetak poin dengan lay up andalannya.

Dan sialnya, kau sempat terpana melihatnya mencetak poin seperti itu. _Ah begini ya permainan seorang ace?_

Namun kau tetap mendecak kesal sedangkan Aomine menyeringai meledek. Tapi kau malah tidak terima dan jadilah kalian melakukan hal tersebut beberapa kali yang hasilnya sudah dapat ditebak.

"Jika di sini ada Tetsu," ujar Aomine tiba-tiba sebelum memasukkan bolanya melalui gerakan _formless shoot_, "Ini menjadi lebih mudah."

"Kenapa?" tanyamu yang lagi-lagi tidak dapat menahan serangan Aomine.

"Aku ini cahayanya, sedangkan dia adalah bayanganku."

Kau terdiam. Sebenarnya masih kurang paham apa maksudnya, namun sepertinya kau bisa mengerti.

"Memangnya, Kuroko-_kun_ mendapatkan posisi apa?" tanyamu sambil mencoba untuk mendribel. Ah sialnya bola itu malah terlepas dari kontrolmu.

"Bukan seperti itu," Aomine menangkap bola itu dan berjalan mendekat dan membenarkan kuda-kudamu agar dapat mendribel dengan benar. Kemudian ia memberikan bolanya kepadamu dan menyentuh tangan kananmu dengan posisi tubuhnya yang berada di belakangmu, "Kau dorong bola itu dan jangan terlalu kuat, atur tenagamu."

Dengan arahan darinya dan dibantu untuk mengontrol bola lewat tangannya, akhirnya kau bisa mendribel selama beberapa saat tanpa terlepas.

"Huwah, aku bisa, Aomine!" serumu sembari tersenyum senang.

Perlahan, Aomine melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkanmu untuk mendribel sendiri, "Nah sekarang cobalah untuk berjalan."

Kau mengangguk kemudian mencobanya perlahan, "Aku bisa!"

Aomine kemudian tersenyum, "Cobalah lari-lari kecil, tidak usah terburu-buru."

Kau menarik napas kemudian mencobanya perlahan dan ternyata kau bisa melakukannya dengan lancar. Kau menjadi terlalu semangat dan berlari-lari tanpa henti.

Sampai akhirnya kau terpeleset dan hilang keseimbangan.

**GREB**

"Sudah kubilang jangan terburu-buru," ujar Aomine, kemudian ia membantumu kembali berdiri yang tidak sampai jatuh tadi dengan tangan kirinya di punggungmu, "Kau lupa ini masih musim dingin?"

Kau terpaku, bisa dikatakan sekarang kau hampir berada di pelukan Aomine sama seperti saat ia mengajarimu mendribel tadi, "A-ah terima kasih," ucapmu sembari memalingkan wajahmu agar tidak terlihat Aomine.

Berikutnya kau merasakan tangan besar miliknya mengelus lembut kepalamu, "Tapi tadi kau sudah bagus kok, latihan terus maka kau pasti bisa lebih baik."

"H-hum…" kau malah tidak berani mengangkat wajahmu yang pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

Aomine kembali memainkan bola basket itu dan mencoba beberapa gerakan lagi. Ah hal itu makin membuatmu terpana saja.

"Oh iya, tadi kau menanyakan posisi Tetsu, ya?"

Kau terkejut, "Hum, ya."

"Dia tidak memiliki posisi."

"Hah?" tanyamu heran, "Kok bisa?"

"Tugasnya adalah menjadi pemain yang tidak terlihat."

Duh, kau menjadi semakin tidak mengerti.

Dan ditengah permainan, tiba-tiba Aomine menghentikan dribelnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sudah mulai menikmati, hm?" tanya Aomine yang tentu bersama terpatrinya seringai di wajahnya.

Wajahmu menjadi merah padam, "E-Enak saja!"

"Cepat ikut aku atau kita akan tertinggal kereta."

.

.

.

Kau memandang gerbang megah yang berada di depanmu sambil tercengang, "Hei."

"Ya?"

"Kau yakin kita ke sini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Aomine sambil mendengus, "Ayo masuk, aku sudah membeli tiketnya."

Kau malah makin tercengang. _Duh untuk apa Aomine mengajakku ke taman bermain?_

Tetapi kau menurut saja dan mengekori Aomine. Dan oh Tuhan! Taman bermain ini hampir menjadi lautan manusia! Dimana-mana kau melihat sepasang remaja sedang menunjukkan keromantisan mereka, _duh dasar deh_.

Hebatnya lagi, sepertinya mereka terlalu fokus kepada pasangan masing-masing tanpa mengindahkan lingkungan sekitar. Kau sudah berkali-kali tertabrak dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang meminta maaf.

Dan kau baru sadar bahwa kau sama sekali belum pernah menjejakkan kaki di taman bermain ini.

Kau menjadi ketakutan dan dengan tergesa merapatkan dirimu serapat mungkin dengan Aomine, lalu mencengkram sweaternya erat, takut sewaktu-waktu kau terpisah darinya.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"T-Tidak, lanjutkan saja."

Aomine menatapmu lalu mengulurkan tangan kirinya, "Genggam saja kalau kau takut terpisah denganku. "

Kau terperangah dan dengan takut-takut menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Aomine malah menurunkan tanganmu sampai ke telapak tangannya, "Untuk apa kau meletakkan tanganmu di situ?" kemudian Aomine menggenggam tanganmu, erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, nih?" tanyamu takut-takut sembari menatapnya, "K-kita seperti…"

"Pasangan maksudmu?"

"U-uhm."

Aomine mendengus, "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir."

Kemudian keheningan mengambil alih hingga Aomine mengajakmu masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran.

"Kau belum makan, bukan?" tanyanya kepadamu saat kalian sudah duduk di salah satu tempat yang agak tertutup dari sisi manapun.

"Belum, kurasa."

_Ya Tuhan, aku baru sadar aku belum makan sedari pagi._

Aomine menatapmu aneh, "Sudahlah pesan saja makanan, apa saja."

"Jangan bilang kau akan menyuruhku untuk membayar semuanya lagi?!" serumu dibarengi tatapan horror.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat memesan, mungkin iya," goda Aomine.

Kau meneguk air liurmu dan cepat-cepat memesan. Tidak bisa kau bayangkan dompetmu kembali menipis karenanya.

Tanpa kau sadari, Aomine tertawa kecil melihatmu begitu panik setelah mendengar godaan darinya.

.

.

.

Aomine mengambil ponselnya dan melihat waktu yang tertera di layar.

"Sudah waktunya, ya?"

Kau yang sedang menyesap vanilla milkshake milikmu hikmat menjadi mengubah fokus kepada Aomine, "Waktunya apa?"

Kemudian Aomine merenggangkan kedua tangannya, "Akan kuberitahu nanti."

Kau mengernyitkan dahimu, "Hei serius!"

"Aku juga serius kok."

"Huh," kau putuskan untuk kembali menekuni vanilla milkshakemu ketimbang meladeni Aomine.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Aomine tiba-tiba tersenyum lalu terkekeh.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Kau menatap Aomine sedikit ngeri, siapa juga yang tidak kaget saat keadaan hening tiba-tiba orang yang bersamamu tertawa tanpa alasan jelas.

Aomine menatapmu lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang tidak ia tempati, "Duduk di sini."

"Hah?"

"Ayo cepat!"

Kau beringsut cepat dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Ada apa sih?" bisikmu.

"Coba kau lihat itu," Aomine menunjukkan jarinya ke arah meja-meja makan yang ada di tengah restoran.

Namun kau mengalami kesulitan, pandanganmu dihalangi oleh berbagai tanaman buatan dan beberapa pilar penyangga, "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya!" ujarku.

"Bergeser ke arahku," ujar Aomine menanggapi, "Dari sini aku dapat melihatnya jelas."

Kau sudah bergeser namun masih tidak dapat melihat jelas, "Huh! Kau kan tinggi!"

"Kau kurang dekat. Dari situ tentu saja kau masih tidak dapat melihatnya."

Kau melirik ke samping kirimu, ya ampun harus sedekat apa sih? Tanganmu saja sudah hampir menyentuh tangan Aomine.

"Ini sudah dekat!"

Aomine menatapmu tak sabar dan akhirnya menarik dirimu nyaris ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eh, o-oi!"

"Sst," ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan didekatkan di depan bibir, "sekarang coba kau lihat."

Kau mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Aomine. Kau menyipitkan matamu untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Eh?

"A-Ah, i-itu kan…" Kau menatap Aomine dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan kembali menatap ke arah tengah restoran.

"Iya, itu mereka," sahut Aomine sambil tersenyum puas.

Kau menganga tidak percaya, "T-tapi…"

"Ambil gambarnya lalu kita keluar dari sini."

.

.

.

Kau menatap layar ponselmu lekat-lekat, masih tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah mereka.

Aomine kemudian menepuk pundakmu sambil terkekeh, "Sebegitu tidak percayakah kau?"

"Tentu saja!" serumu, masih dengan mata yang melekat di layar ponsel, "A-aku tidak menyangka mereka…"

"Sama, kok," sahut Aomine, "Aku juga."

Kau terdiam. Rasanya ada yang aneh dari nada yang dilontarkan oleh Aomine, "Padahal kukira… Kalian berpacaran," ujarmu sambil menatap Aomine.

Aomine memandangmu dengan alis terangkat, "Aku?"

"Hum… iya," jawabmu lamat-lamat, "Aku sering mendengar rumor yang menyatakan kalian begitu dekat."

"Aku dan Momoi itu hanya teman dekat, tidak lebih," jawab Aomine santai.

Kau diam saja. Jelas-jelas tadi ada nada kesedihan dalam nada bicara Aomine.

"Kita ke mana lagi?" tanyamu.

Aomine nyengir, "Kereta gantung."

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Rasanya tadi matahari masih membubung tinggi, namun sekarang kau sudah dapat melihat gugusan bintang dengan sangat jelas.

"Kau tidak bisa diam, ya?"

Kau mendelik dengan cepat, "Kenapa sih? Aku kan hanya melihat saja."

Aomine mendengus, "Seindah itukah?"

"Sangat," jawabmu cepat, "Andai saja aku membawa kamera."

"Baguslah jika kau suka."

Kau spontan menatap Aomine yang sekarang sedang ikut-ikutan berdiri di sampingmu dan memandang keluar jendela, "Nee… Aomine…"

"Hm?"

"Untuk hari ini… _arigatou_."

Kau menatap Aomine malu. Tidak enak rasanya tadi kau membentak-bentak dirinya saat menjemputmu tadi.

"Tidak perlu," sahut Aomine, "aku juga ingin meminta maaf."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanyamu sambil memandang kembali taman hiburan, "Kau sudah mengajariku bermain bakset, mentraktirku makan, dan mengajakku ke sini."

Aomine menghela napas, "Memangnya kau pikir tidak meminta maaf setelah tidak sengaja membuat bola mengenai kepala seseorang dan memaksa untuk membayari semua makananmu itu sopan, hah?"

"Ya tapi, kan…"

"Lagipula aku ingin membantumu."

"Huh?"

"Yah," Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "kau sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan artikel yang bagus mengenai Tetsu, namun aku seringkali menghambatmu. Maafkan aku."

Kau diam saja. Tidak yakin harus merespon apa.

"Jadi," Aomine berdeham, "apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Semoga saja aku bisa membantumu."

Kau menatap Aomine lagi, "Kau yakin?"

"Cepat saja."

"Um baiklah," ujarmu, "Kemarin dan dua hari yang lalu mengapa klub basket tidak latihan?"

"Kami latih tanding," jawab Aomine singkat, "jangan bilang kau menunggu Tetsu di gym?"

Kau kemudian terkekeh, "Iya… Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Aomine mendengus, "lalu?"

"Kau tahu darimana rumahku?"

"Momoi."

"Kau tahu darimana bahwa hari ini mereka akan jadian di sini?"

"Tetsu. Ia memberitahuku rencananya."

Kau menatap kaca di depanmu kesal. Oh, jadi itu alasannya mengapa Kuroko terlihat terburu-buru sehabis membeli cokelat di pasar swalayan.

"Em… Bagaimana dengan pesta ulang tahun Kuroko-_kun_?"

Aomine menatapku, "Maksudmu yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Pesta yang Tidak Terlihat' itu?"

"I-iya…"

Kemudian Aomine tertawa, "Astaga, mengapa kalian menyebutnya seperti itu?"

"Mana kutahu!" Serumu kesal ditambah Aomine tidak berhenti tertawa, "Ah _mou_ jangan tertawa!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Aomine pada akhirnya, "itu sebenarnya juga hanya perayaan ulang tahun sederhana yang kami adakan di gym."

"Lalu?" Kau berdebar-debar menanti jawabannya. Kau ingin tahu apa sebabnya disebut seperti itu.

"Lalu seseorang masuk ke dalam gym dan melihat benda-benda seolah-olah sedang ada pesta di situ," jelas Aomine, "Nah orang itu melihat banner bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kuroko!'."

Kau hanya manggut-manggut.

"Tapi tidak ada satu orang pun di sana."

Kau terkejut, "Lantas? Kalian sedang ke mana?"

"Ruang ganti," Aomine tertawa lagi, "Diomeli pelatih karena mengotori gym."

Demi apa? Kau menatap Aomine tidak percaya, "Serius?"

"Iya," jawab Aomine berusaha meyakinkan, "Lalu kami buru-buru membereskan semua benda-benda tersebut lalu bergegas pindah ke rumah Tetsu."

"Dan?"

"Ternyata orang itu masuk ke dalam gym lagi dalam waktu yang relatif singkat sedangkan kami semua sudah tidak ada di sana," Aomine tertawa lagi, "Bagaimana?"

Kau masih memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

Lalu kau merasa kakimu lemas dan menghempaskan dirimu di bangku yang tersedia di dalam, "Ah ternyata hanya itu…" erangmu, "Oh ya ampun aku kira ini benar-benar menjadi berita yang besar."

Aomine duduk di sebelahmu sambil terkekeh, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Bagaimana tidak?!" erangmu lagi, "Huh.. kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?"

"Tidak seru."

Kau menatap tajam wajah Aomine yang terlihat makin mengesalkan saja, "Sudah ah…"

"Hei, tapi setidaknya kau mendapatkan berita besar untuk artikelmu, 'kan?"

"_Yeah_," jawabmu, "Semua orang pasti akan tercengang mengetahui bahwa mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Aku setuju."

Kau mendesah perlahan, memandang jutaan bintang yang terlihat dan _city light_ di bawahnya. Sekarang kau sedang memikirkan bagaimana caramu menyelesaikan artikel tepat waktu.

"Aomine."

"Hm?"

"Kau menyukai Momoi?"

Hening.

Kau mengusap rambutmu perlahan, "Tidak perlu kau jawab, kok. Lupakan saja."

_Hah. Kenapa aku malah menanyakan hal itu? Dasar bodoh, bikin sakit hati saja._

_Eh?_

_Astaga apa yang sedang kupikirkan?_

"Bohong apabila aku tidak merasa kehilangan."

Kau menatap Aomine dalam diam, menanti kalimat yang akan terucap berikutnya.

_Menanti rasa sakit hati yang akan muncul, kurasa._

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" Aomine malah balas bertanya sambil menatapmu bingung.

Kau memutar bola matamu perlahan, "Yah… Kau sebenarnya menyukainya atau tidak."

Aomine menghela napas panjang, "Sepertinya kau sangat berharap bahwa aku menyukai Momoi, ya?"

Kau terkejut, "E-Eh b-bukan itu!" nah kau menjadi gelagapan, "M-maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin tahu siapa yang kusukai?"

_Jackpot_. Nah sekarang kau sudah tertangkap basah.

"Ti-tidak juga."

Aomine terkekeh, "Lucu juga melihat seseorang yang memaki-makimu di hari pertama bertemu sekarang malah gelagapan seperti ini."

Kau memalingkan wajahmu memandang keluar sana, menghindari tatapan dari Aomine, "Jangan menggodaku terus, ukh…"

Kau kemudian mengacak rambutmu kesal dan polahmu mengundang tawa dari seseorang yang duduk di belakangmu.

_Ahomine sialan._

Kau terus saja memikirkan betapa bodohnya kau dan bagaiman bisa kau menjadi seperti ini.

"(your name)."

Panggilan dari Aomine membuat pikiranmu buyar. Kau terkejut mendapati Aomine memanggilmu dengan namamu, bukan dengan "Hei" atau apapun itu, "Eh? Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh," jawab Aomine cepat.

Kau benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Aomine mengetahui namamu. Memikirkan hal ini membuat pipimu memanas.

"J-jadi, ada apa?"

Detik berikutnya kau sudah berada di pelukan Aomine. Tangan kanannya mengusap kepalamu lembut dan tangan kirinya dipergunakan untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajahmu yang sekarang sangat terkejut bersandar pada dada bidang milik Aomine.

"_People fall in love in mysterious way_, (your name)," bisik Aomine tepat di telingamu, "Jadi tolong jangan tanya mengapa aku menyukai dirimu."

"A-Aomine?" kau mendongakkan kepalamu untuk melihat wajah Aomine yang sedang tersenyum kepadamu.

"K-kau—hmph.."

Aomine mengunci bibirmu dengan bibirnya, memaksa kau untuk tidak menyelesaikan kalimatmu. Dan tidak puas hanya memaksamu tidak menyelesaikan perkataanmu, Aomine mendesakmu hingga kau merasa kewalahan.

Pukulan kecil yang kau daratkan pada dadanya pun tidak digubrisnya, malahan ia semakin memperdalam aktivitasnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Akhirnya ia mengakhiri ciuman panjang tersebut dan membiarkan kau mengisi paru-parumu dengan udara sebanyak mungkin.

"K-kau i-ngin membunuhku, hh…" ujarmu sambil terengah-engah, entah mengapa ciuman tadi menyedot habis energimu dan membuatmu kembali menyandarkan kepalamu di dadanya.

"Ho? Tapi tadi kau lumayan, kok," bisik Aomine jahil, "Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya, ya?"

Wajahmu menjadi merah padam sembari memukul punggung Aomine pelan, dan membuat pemuda itu tertawa.

"Nee… Aomine…"

"Hm?"

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

"Kau juga mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku, (your name)."

Kau memukul punggung Aomine sekali lagi, "_Nee… iro iro arigatou, na…_"

Aomine mengacak rambutmu pelan kemudian mengecup dahimu lembut, "Nah sepertinya kita sudah harus pulang jika tidak ingin tertinggal kereta."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>EPILOG~<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari penentuan apakah benar artikel yang kau sudah kirimkan melalui <em>e-mail<em> kepada Riko kemarin benar-benar akan dimuat.

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah kau hanya berpikir bagaimana nasibmu, apakah pembaca menyukainya, ataukah tidak jadi di publikasikan, atau bagaimana—_ARGH!_

Situasi di dalam kelasmu ribut. Hal ini malah membuatmu semakin berkeringat dingin.

Akhirnya kau membuka pintu kelasmu dengan gerakan patah-patah, "O-Ohayou…"

Seketika kelasmu menjadi hening dan mereka semua memandang ke arahmu, "E-Eh ada apa ya?"

"(your name)!"

"Selamat!"

Ha?!

Kau memandang dengan tampang _cengo_ satu persatu temanmu, "Hei kalian kenapa sih?"

"Aduh! Tidak usah malu-malu begitu deh," salah seorang temanmu menyikutmu di pinggang sembari membawa koran sekolah, "Baca deh."

Ternyata yang ditunjukkan oleh temanmu adalah kolom idola. Kau dengan cermat membaca baris per baris yang tertera di sana.

"Semuanya normal, kok," katamu. Di sini tertulis persis seperti artikel yang kau kirimkan ke Riko, "Nee, apa yang salah?"

"Duh!" temanmu menggerutu, "lihat baik-baik _dong_ dua paragraf yang terakhir!" Kau hanya menurut dan…

Apa?!

Tertulis di sana bahwa kau telah jadian dengan Aomine Daiki. Lengkap dengan momen bahwa kau bergandengan tangan dengan Aomine saat di taman hiburan.

Detik berikutnya, kau merasa bahwa sepertinya kau terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba.

.

.

Sudah tahu 'kan itu tabiat siapa?

* * *

><p>END~<p>

* * *

><p>AN Tsukki : Huwoo! Akhirnya bisa apdet-ssu! Pokoknya happy birthday untuk Kuroko tercintaku ;;3 maafkan daku ini bisa telat 22 hari lamanya hehehe xD

Okeh untuk reviewers, terima kasih banyak! Kami seneng banget menerimanya x3 akan dibalas lewat PM yah! Untuk yang telah mem-fav dan mem-follow, juga arigatou! x3 Semoga chap ini memuaskan, ya! Setelah sebulan lebih tidak apdet huhu.

Oh iya, untuk apdet berikutnya, seperti biasa gatau kapan apdet dan siapa pairingnya. Kami mulai sibuk sama ujian-ujian nih :'(

Nah, akhir kata, semoga kalian menikmati~


	3. Teppei x Readers!

**A/N : **Hai minna! Schnee di sini! Buat yang males mampir ke profil kami, silakan baca A/N ini hehe. Jadi di akun La Fleur de Neige ini ada dua author yaitu Tsukikka Fleur dan Schnee-Neige. Kami buat ceritanya bergantian per-chapter, dan kali ini giliran Schnee yang nulis :3 Oh iya kami tidak bilang kalau kami menerima request tapi chapter ini datang idenya berkat request **Mell Hinaga Kuran **^^. Terima kasih! Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning :<strong>

**Readers!Chara—AU!TeikouHighschool—Maybe a bit OOC demi kepentingan **_**fanservice**_**—maybe typos!—Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Balasan Review no account di bawah A/N di akhir cerita!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"_Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Tunggu aku!"_

_Seorang gadis dan pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil mereka berdua. Sang pemuda tersenyum melihat sang pemilik suara. Sang gadis menahan geli melihat sang pemilik suara yang sedang mengejar mereka._

"_Sudah kelas enam tapi masih memakai panggilan begitu? Duh, kapan sih kamu dewasa?" Sindir sang gadis dengan nada jenaka._

_Sang pemilik suara merengut. "Ugh, aku kan hanya memanggil begitu kepada Riko onee-chan dan Teppei onii-chan saja!"_

_Sang pemuda mengelus puncak kepala sang pemilik suara. "Iya, iya. Biarlah si kecil ini tetap punya sisi manis, Riko."_

"_Hehehe..." Sang pemilik suara terkekeh kesenangan ketika tangan besar sang pemuda membelai surai hitam lebatnya. "Tapi, aku bukan anak kecil, Onii-chan! Kita kan cuma beda satu tahun, huh! Sombong sekali! Mentang-mentang sebentar lagi pakai seragam SMP!"_

_Sang gadis dan sang pemuda yang dipanggil Riko dan Teppei itu saling memandang, lalu keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya ampun, jadi kamu iri sama seragam SMP kita?" Tanya Riko tak percaya. "Kamu benar-benar anak kecil!"_

_Wajah sang pemilik suara sontak memerah karena malu. "Te.. tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya suka seragam SMP kalian, itu saja! Tinggal satu tahun kok, huh, aku kan bisa bersabar." Bantahnya. _

_Melihat gelagat itu, lagi-lagi Teppei membelaimu lagi. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan jadi orang pertama yang melihatmu berseragam SMP ini!"_

_Sang pemilik suara tersenyum._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko no Dating Simulation :<strong>

**Love Report!**

Kiyoshi Teppei x Readers!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Lalu kamu terbangun.

Sosok 'Riko onee-chan' dan 'Teppei onii-chan' seketika hilang dari pandanganmu. Yang ada malah sebuah ponsel pintar yang bergetar di atas ranjangmu dan sayup-sayup meneriakkan nada dering alarm sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Menyadari digit angka yang tercetak di ponsel itu, kedua matamu yang berpendar sayu mendadak bagai tersengat listrik beberapa volt.

"YA TUHAN, AKU NYARIS TERLAMBAAAT!"

Setelah berteriak kolosal, kau pun berlalu ke kamar mandi dan mandi koboi. Secepat mungkin bersiap-siap sambil curi-curi menghirup aroma sarapan pagi yang untungnya belum dingin. Lalu turun dari kamarmu di lantai dua sambil menenteng tas dan sweater yang belum sempat kau pakai. Akhirnya duduk di depan meja makan dengan sup makaroni yang masih mengepul hangat.

Siap sarapan.

"_Itadaki—_what?"

Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat pendek tersenyum di hadapanmu seraya bertopang dagu.

"Sarapan paginya bisa cepat? Setengah jam lagi kita masuk dan perjalanan butuh waktu lima belas menit, kan?" Tegurnya sedikit bernada absolut. Ah, itu Aida Riko. Seniormu di klub surat kabar Teikou High School, sekaligus teman masa kecilmu. Tinggal di komplek sebelah namun hanya berbeda sepuluh rumah. Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa ada di meja makanmu dan menyeruput susu hangat dengan santai?

Ibumu datang membawa segelas kopi hitam. "_Ara_ _ara, _Kamu sudah ditunggu Riko-chan, (your name). Ayo cepat selesaikan sarapanmu supaya tidak terlambat."

Tanpa menunggu perintah lain lagi, mau tak mau kamu pun menghabiskan semangkuk sup makaroni yang mulai menghangat itu kurang dari tiga menit. Setelahnya, kau pun meminum susu yang sama seperti diminum Riko yang disediakan di samping mangkuk supmu.

"Ada sisa susu tuh, di bibirmu." Tunjuk Riko. "Haaah... Tidak berubah ya. Kamu ini."

Dengan cepat kau usap bekas susu itu. "Tidak usah diingatkan juga akan kuusap kok! Hu uh." Gerutumu sambil memakai sweatermu.

Riko tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Setelah kamu siap, kalian berdua pun pamit dan berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolah. Seolah tidak ada hal yang harus dijelaskan, Riko berjalan santai sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Kau menatap Riko curiga. "Apa yang _senpai _inginkan dariku?" Tembakmu langsung.

Riko mendadak berhenti mengetik, lalu menatapmu dengan senyum yang ada maunya. "Wah wah, intuisimu tajam juga ya ,(your name). Santai saja..."

"Santai... wah aku jadi makin curiga nih, _Senpai_. Jangan-jangan... ini ada hubungannya dengan artikel untuk surat kabar Teikou bulan ini?" Tanyamu langsung.

"Yup, benar sekali. Berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku sampai repot-repot menjemputmu berangkat sekolah hanya demi menyampaikan tugas muliamu ini." Jawabnya dengan cengiran nakal.

"Repot apanya..." Kau terbayang Riko yang barusan menumpang sarapan. "Dapurnya kenapa lagi sampai harus numpang ke rumahku, _Senpai_?"

Wajah Riko sempat memucat mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dapurnya. "Yah, pokoknya aku cuma tidak sengaja merusakkan _toaster _hehehe... Jadinya tidak bisa sarapan."

Kau tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Untung cuma _toaster_, belum dapurnya yang meledak. _Senpai _sekaligus teman masa kecilmu ini sejak dulu memang memiliki suatu _chemistry _tidak baik dengan ruangan bernama dapur. Entah kenapa. Saat pertama kali memasak dulu bahkan Riko pernah hampir meledakkan kompor dan nyaris membuat dapurnya kebakaran seutuhnya.

"Benar cuma _toaster _kan? Jangan sampai membakar dapur di rumah barumu lho, _Senpai_. Cukup rumah yang dulu saja yang punya bekas tindak kejahatanmu, hehehe..." Guraumu. Riko cemberut.

"Tenang saja, sejak aku pindah ke Tokyo dan masuk SMA aku sudah lumayan mahir memasak, kok." Dalihnya. "Eh, tunggu. Aku kan ingin memberikanmu tugas! Kok kita malah ngomongin hal lain? Kau ini..."

Kau terkekeh pelan. "Baiklaah. Kali ini aku kebagian menulis artikel apa?"

Wajah masam Riko berubah cerah kembali. "Tolong tulis artikel tentang idola bulan ini ya, (your name)! Targetmu..."

"Apa? Idola? Tunggu tunggu tunggu...! Artikel yang isinya ngebahas cowok-cowok populer? Serius? Aku yang disuruh buat nulis itu?" Potongmu kelewat antusias.

"Hm, ya. Jadi, targetmu..."

"Siapa? Siapa, _Senpai_? Bulan-bulan lalu kita sudah memuat... emm... Hanamiya Makoto dan Kuroko Tetsuya! Wah, semuanya berhubungan dengan basket! Jangan-jangan aku akan kebagian Kise Ryota yang model itu ya? Atau jangan-jangan Nijimura Shuuzou-_senpai_? Atau.. malah Akashi Seijuurou-sama? Waaaaa... Aku tidak... sabar..." Mendengar cerocosanmu, Riko menatapmu galak. Kau pun segera menghentikannya, walau matamu jelas tetap berbinar antusias.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Bulan depan kelas tiga kan ujian akhir, tentu saja bulan ini penuh _Try Out_! Mana mungkin kita akan mengganggu kelas tiga, bodoh. Targetmu kelas dua, namanya Kiyoshi." Jelas Riko.

Mendengar nama itu, kau mengerutkan alismu. "Seangkatan dengan _Senpai _dong? Kiyoshi? Sepertinya... aku pernah dengar..."

Ganti Riko yang terkejut melihat reaksimu yang bingung. "Kamu... tidak kenal, (your name)? Serius?"

"Aku... seperti pernah dengar namanya..." Kau berusaha mengingat-ngingat seseorang bernama Kiyoshi yang mungkin dimaksudkan Riko. "Tapi aku lupa. Rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang namanya Kiyoshi. Itu nama keluarga?"

Riko menepuk jidatnya. Reaksimu tampak alami dan tidak dibuat-buat. Baginya, aneh bahwa kamu tidak mengenal Kiyoshi ini.

"Eeh... berarti kalau begitu aku tidak kebagian orang terkenal dong, _Senpai_? Kok si Kiyoshi ini bisa masuk dalam _list _kolom 'Idola' di surat kabar kita? Uugh..." Gerutumu tak puas. Padahal sudah ada sederet cowok keren yang siap kau wawancarai dalam benakmu.

"Mm... ya... Dia murid baru, sih. Mantan pemain basket terkenal Uncrowned Kings yang satu generasi sama Hanamiya. Begitu masuk ke sini tentu saja langsung terkenal. Kamu benar-benar tidak ingat, (your name)?" Tanya Riko lagi.

"Lho, kan Riko _senpai _tahu aku tidak begitu mengikuti dunia basket, apalagi semasa SMP. Aku saja tahu kalau Hanamiya itu mantan Uncrow.. apalah itu dari artikel kita dua bulan lalu. Kenapa sih sepertinya si Kiyoshi ini tenar sekali ya?" Tanyamu balik.

Ekspresi Riko meragu. "Uuh... ya lumayan. Nah, sekolah sudah kelihatan, tuh. Oh iya, batas waktunya cukup lama kok, sampai akhir bulan Maret. Sengaja sedikit kumundurkan untuk mengikuti _timing _dari acara besar sekolah kita, yaitu ultah si ibu kepala sekolah tanggal dua puluh Maret."

Kau lega mendengar jangka waktu yang panjang, karena sekarang bahkan bulan Maret baru saja dimulai. Kabarnya sih para penulis artikel kolom Idola yang terdahulu selalu mendapat _deadline _kejam dari Riko.

"Baik! Tapi, kalau aku berhasil menulis artikel bulan ini, lain kali pakai aku untuk menulis idola yang kuinginkan ya, _Senpai_?" Tawarmu.

Kalian pun akhirnya sampai di sekolah dan terpaksa berpisah di koridor depan ketika kamu menawarkan syaratmu. Riko hanya menjawabnya dengan kibasan tangan tak berminat lalu berlalu menuju kelasnya. Kau hanya mengangkat bahu mendengarnya lalu berjalan dengan ceria menuju kelasmu sendiri.

"Ah, nanti juga bisa dibujuk lagi. Tapi... siapa ya si Kiyoshi ini?" Kau pun merasakan dadamu berdesir hangat. "Kenapa rasanya begitu familiar..."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpi aneh tadi malam ya?"_

.

.

.

.

.

_Day 1 report : March 1, 2015_

Kamu masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendapati beberapa anak sudah datang. Sebagian besar dari mereka sedang menekuni sebuah buku tulis dan buku cetak yang cukup tebal. Matematika. Kamu tersenyum puas, untung semalam masih ingat untuk mengerjakannya. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai, kamu memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan notesmu sebagai reporter surat kabar. Berencana menuliskan strategi dan jadwal untuk mengerjakan artikel Idola.

"Tidak mungkin, Satsuki! Itu pasti orang yang kau kenal!" Seorang gadis menggebrak meja yang ada di depan mejamu dengan semangat. Ada tiga orang gadis yang berkumpul di sana. Penghuni aslinya adalah Momoi Satsuki, gadis yang sedang diteriaki.

Alih-alih marah karena terganggu, kau malah penasaran dengan obrolan mereka. "Ada apa, sih? Kok sampai gebrak meja segala?"

Gadis yang memukul meja Satsuki itu meminta maaf. "Eh, maaf mengganggumu, (your name). Ini, tadi si Satsuki cerita. Semalam dia memimpikan kencannya di hari valentine dengan pacarnya, si Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi, tak jauh dari mereka entah kenapa Satsuki merasa ada orang yang mengintainya di tengah kencan malam hari itu."

"Ck.. ck.. Sudah kencan cuma di mimpi, masih diganggu pula. "Gurau gadis yang satunya.

Kau dan kedua teman Satsuki pun tertawa, sementara sang korban tertawaan hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu dia siapa! Beneran deh! Cuma samar-samar aja dan berbaur dengan kegelapan." Bela Satsuki.

Kedua teman Satsuki dan kamu saling berpandangan. Sepertinya memikirkan orang yang sama. Lalu kalian bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

"Itu sih pasti Aomine Daiki... Gimana sih kamu." Ujarmu gemas.

"Coba pikir, siapa lagi sih yang seremang itu? Tapi dia seksi sih, hehehe..." Lanjut salah seorang gadis yang tadi memukul meja.

Wajah Satsuki pun berubah cerah bak meneriakkan '_Eureka!'_. "Iya juga ya. Pasti Dai-chan."

"Nah, makanya berarti benar tadi, di dalam mimpi itu pasti hanya akan muncul orang-orang yang kamu kenal. Soalnya itu kan berasal dari daya khayal atau pengalaman kita sendiri." Jelas salah seorang gadis.

Kau pun teringat mimpi anehmu semalam. Di mimpi itu kau sedang mengejar Riko dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat keabuan yang tidak kau kenal. Bahkan kau memanggilnya—dan Riko—dengan sebutan manja _Onii-chan _untuknya dan _Onee-chan _untuk Riko. Seumur-umur, rasanya tidak pernah kamu memanggil Riko dengan sebutan itu selama dua tahun kalian tinggal berseberangan. Memang sih, kamu tidak ingat walau Riko pernah bilang kalau kau dan dia menjadi teman kecil semasa kau dulu tinggal di Kyoto. Apa mungkin si anak laki-laki yang kau panggil Teppei _onii-chan _di mimpi itu juga teman kecil yang tidak kau ingat?

Ah, lagi-lagi dadamu berdesir hangat. Ada apa sih?

"Oh iyaaa... Satsuki, kan kamu manajer tim basket. Kudengar katanya ada anak baru di kelas dua yang mantan pemain basket terkenal! Kamu tahu tidak?" Tanya salah seorang teman Satsuki.

"Ooh... Aku tahu. Dia itu anggota Uncrowned King, satu generasi sama Hanamiya Makoto di zaman SMP dulu." Jawab Satsuki kalem.

Oh iya! Satsuki mungkin saja tahu banyak soal si Kiyoshi yang akan kau liput!

"Namanya Kiyoshi kan, Satsuki?" Tanyamu mendadak antusias. "Dia kelas berapa? Sekarang ikut tim basket lagi, nggak?"

Baru saja Satsuki memikirkan jawabannya, seorang temannya yang tadi memukul meja memotongmu. "Yang penting dulu! Dia ganteng nggak, Satsuki?"

Kamu menyikutnya pelan. "Ish, dasar genit nih... Ayo Satsuki jawaaab..."

Satsuki menggaruk pipinya, lalu tersenyum miris. "Wah kalau kelas aku tidak tahu... Aku cuma tahu dia kelas dua, tapi tidak tahu yang mana. Yang jelas sih sekarang belum ada tambahan anggota klub basket. Umm... ya bagiku yang tampan cuma Tetsu-kun, sih! Hehehe..."

"Anak ini nggak normal... Padahal jelas-jelas seisi tim reguler tampangnya oke punya begitu..." Komentar salah seorang teman Satsuki. Kau pun tertawa. Sayang sekali kamu tidak bisa memeras informasi dari Satsuki.

_Kriiiiiiiiiing—!_

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua langsung bersiap karena pelajaran pertama Matematika yang (gurunya) terkenal mematikan. Kau pun terpaksa menunda perencanaan dan fokus belajar kalau tidak ingin notesmu dihancurkan. Lagipula, kan masih banyak waktu sampai akhir Maret nanti, pikirmu.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah ini kau memutuskan untuk menanyai Riko perihal kelas si Kiyoshi. Saat makan siang tadi kau sibuk merancang strategi sambil makan dan memutuskan untuk mengenal si Kiyoshi dulu sebelum mewawancarainya. Supaya artikelnya jadi lebih bersahabat, pikirmu. Dan hal penting pertama tentunya kamu harus tahu dong di kelas mana si Kiyoshi itu berada?

Jadi, kamu membuka pintu kelas Riko dengan percaya diri dan langsung menutupnya ketika sepasang matamu bersirobok dengan tatapan tajam guru matematikamu tadi pagi.

Rupanya ada kelas remedial sore ini. Bodohnya, kau tidak menyadari kertas tanda pengadaan remedial itu padahal ditempel jelas di depan pintu. Pantas saja si guru _killer _yang mengawas tampak murka.

Kau mengintip dari jendela. Tampak Riko pun ikut andil dalam remedial itu. Serius? Si jenius Riko juga? Berarti soal-soal sang guru memang keterlaluan.

_Well_, toh kau bisa mengirim _e-mail _ke Riko nanti. Berarti hari ini kamu bisa bersantai sedikit lah. Mungkin mengajak Satsuki karaoke asyik juga. Berarti kamu harus menghampiri Satsuki yang masih ada di lapangan basket _indoor_. Kesempatan nih, pikirmu. Siapa tahu kebagian lihat tim reguler latihan.

Dengan riang kau berjalan menuju lapangan basket _indoor _di lantai satu. Sesekali kau menyapa beberapa _senpai _yang kau kenal yang masih berlalu-lalang di koridor kelas dua itu. Kau pun turun tangga dengan semangat dan melihat seorang pemuda sedang meneliti peta sekolahmu yang tepat berada di hadapan tangga.

_Hari gini masih ada yang lihat peta sekolah? _Pikirmu. Kau tertawa di dalam hati. Kau pun mengabaikan pemuda itu dan berjalan melewatinya, namun sebuah tangan besar kau rasakan menahan tanganmu.

"Maaf, lapangan basket _indoor _ada di mana, ya?" Tanya sang pemilik tangan yang menahanmu. Kau pun refleks berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda tegap setinggi sekitar seratus sembilan puluh sentimeter tengah memandangmu dengan kaget.

Sepasang mata obdisianmu meneliti sang pemuda. Wajahnya... rasanya tidak asing... Jantungmu bereaksi kencang ketika menatapnya. Namun, kamu tetap tidak bisa ingat siapa pemuda tampan di hadapanmu ini.

Pemuda itu menunjuk wajahmu dengan terkejut. "(Your name)? Wah! Tidak menyangka bisa ketemu kamu secepat ini!"

Kamu mengerutkan alis, heran. Pemuda tak dikenal ini tampaknya menunggu-nunggu bisa bertemu denganmu. Memangnya aku seterkenal itu, ya? Pikirmu.

"Eh... maaf... kamu siapa ya?" Tanyamu berusaha sopan karena tak yakin kalau orang ini adalah teman seangkatanmu.

Ganti orang itu yang memandangmu heran. "Memangnya aku berubah banyak ya sampai kamu tidak mengenaliku?"

Berubah banyak? Wajahnya memang sedikit kau kenali, tapi sungguh rasanya kau tidak bisa mengingat siapa pemuda aneh—tapi tampan—ini.

"Mu... mungkin?" Kau berusaha membuat orang yang harusnya kau kenali ini sedikit tidak sakit hati. "Maaf, hehe."

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat. "Kamu sama sekali tidak berubah, (your name)... Tapi malah tidak mengenaliku. Payah."

Kau jadi semakin merasa bersalah. "Ugh... maaf. Aku memang pelupa, kadang-kadang."

"Tapi kalau ini sih sudah keterlaluan namanya kalau tidak mengenaliku." Pemuda itu berdecak heran lalu melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah. "Wah sudah jam segini. Yah, kapan-kapan temani aku ke lapangan basket _indoor _ya?"

Pemuda itu pun pamit lalu dengan tangan besarnya yang hangat, tiba-tiba saja ia membelai rambutmu dengan lembut. Menimbulkan suatu sensasi nostalgia yang menggetarkan tubuhmu. Lalu ia berlalu pergi, dan menghilang dari koridor.

Tunggu... tunggu... tunggu... jangan-jangan... pemuda itu...

"Te... Teppei _Onii-chan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

_Day 2 report : March 2, 2015_

Kamu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Setelah mendapat tugas dari Riko, alih-alih bertemu dengan sang target dan mulai melancarkan reportasi, kau malah bertemu dengan pemuda tak dikenal yang ada di mimpimu. Pemuda yang kau panggil Teppei _onii-chan_.

Jika saja saat ini tidak sedang ulangan fisika, kau pasti akan menggebrak meja saking frustasinya. Pemuda tampan itu memang mirip dengan si Teppei—_onii-chan_—dalam mimpimu, hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa. Terlebih pemuda itu tampak mengenalmu baik—dan di dalam mimpi kau memanggilnya Teppei _onii-chan _pula—dan kau sama sekali tidak mengingat masa lalu apapun tentang sang pemuda kecuali bayang-bayang mimpimu. Jangan-jangan itu sebenarnya cuma panggilan ingatanmu?

Untung hari ini ulangannya cuma Dinamika Partikel yang kau kuasai, pikirmu lega. Dengan cepat kau dapat menyelesaikan ulangan esai sepuluh soal itu dan keluar kelas duluan. Kamu pun mengajak salah seorang teman Satsuki yang kemarin memukul meja lalu berniat makan bersama di kantin karena sudah selesai ulangan fisika duluan.

Kamu memesan satu set _box lunch _dan dia memesan satu _cheese burger_. Kalian pun makan berhadapan di meja kantin yang masih lengang.

"Hei, tadi kamu nomor lima apa? Lawannya sentrifugal itu sentripetal kan? Sentripetal yang mengarah ke pusat kan?" Tanyamu untuk memastikan jawaban yang kau ragukan.

Gadis itu hanya menyengir lebar. "Aku keluar duluan karena sama sekali tidak mengerti. Payah, aku hanya ingat gaya normal dan hukum newton. Salah juga sih bukannya belajar kemarin malah karaoke sama Satsuki."

Wah, padahal kemarin kau kan juga ingin karaoke. Ini semua gara-gara si Teppei _onii-chan_ kamu pun jadi lupa.

"Ooh... Eh tapi ternyata benar ya katamu kemarin yang soal mimpi. Dua hari yang lalu aku memimpikan seorang anak laki-laki yang kupikir aku tidak kenal, soalnya aku memang tidak ingat siapa dia. Tapi kemarin aku ketemu sama cowok yang ternyata anak yang ada di dalam mimpiku." Ceritamu.

Mata gadis itu berbinar. "Wah! Jangan-jangan jodohmu, nih~ Siapa? Siapa?"

Tanpa sadar pipimu memanas. "Apa, sih. Tidak mungkin ah. Lagipula walaupun muncul di mimpi sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingat wajahnya dan bahkan tidak kenal."

"Namanya? Kelas berapa?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Ummm... kalau di mimpi sih aku memanggilnya Teppei..." Jawabmu dengan sedikit menyembunyikan embel-embel _onii-chan_.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir-pikir. "Kok aku tidak pernah dengar ada anak sekolah ini yang namanya Teppe... Eh tunggu! Serius namanya Teppei?"

Kamu pun mengangguk. "Iya, aku juga tidak pernah tahu lho ada anak di sekolah ini yang namanya Teppei."

"Ck.. ck.. ck..." Gadis itu pun menepuk bahumu. "Jelas saja kamu tidak tahu. Kemarin pas di sekolah Satsuki cuma menyebut nama Kiyoshi saja, sih."

Kiyoshi?

Tunggu... Maksudnya...

"Ma.. maksudmu... Kiyoshi yang kita bicarakan kemarin itu... namanya Kiyoshi Teppei?" Tanyamu untuk memperjelas.

"Yup. _Absolutely_." Jawabnya mantap. "Eh, harusnya aku dong yang kaget kalau kamu punya kenalan orang terkenal begitu!"

Kau menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan gitu. Masalahnya, aku ini sama sekali tidak ingat—"

Kursi panjang kantin yang kau duduki tiba-tiba bergetar. Kau pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tegap yang kau temui kemarin tengah menaruh satu set _box lunch_-nya yang masih utuh dan duduk di sebelahmu. "Hai, ada apa panggil-panggil namaku?"

Matamu membelalak kaget lalu mendadak sekujur tubuhmu memanas. Jantungmu kembali berdetak kencang seperti saat kemarin kalian bertemu. "Ti... tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Teppei tertawa lalu membelai rambutmu dengan lembut. "Ck, kamu ini. Masih suka juga menu ini. Kangen jatah makan siang SD ya?"

Kamu menatapnya heran. SD? Orang ini mengenalmu sejak SD? Kok kamu tidak ingat, ya?

"_Ehem_. Sepertinya... aku gabung dengan Satsuki saja ya, (your name)?" Gadis itu pun mengangkat makanannya dan mengerling iseng padamu.

"Eh...!"

"Ah, maaf. Temannya (your name) ya? Saya Kiyoshi Teppei, kelas 2-7. Teman kecilnya si (your name) ini nih." Teppei memperkenalkan diri.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum sopan. "Saya Kurokawa Ayumi, teman sekelas (your name). Salam kenal, Kiyoshi _senpai_. Saya pamit dulu."

"Waa! Ayumi! Tu—tung—ah dia pergi..." Keluhmu setelah berusaha menahan Ayumi.

Teppei terkekeh jahil. "Lho, kenapa? Kamu gugup bertemu denganku lagi? Lucunya..."

Kamu cemberut mendengarnya. "Ish, aku kan bukan anak kecil. Lagipula... emm... maaf ya, Kiyoshi _senpai_... Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu..."

_Lunch box _milik Teppei pun mulai dijamah oleh sang pemilik. "Hm, kamu tidak memanggilku seperti dulu lagi, nih?" Godanya.

"Hah?"

"Pura-pura tidak tahu ya..." Teppei menghabiskan kunyahannya lalu berbisik tepat di telingamu. "Teppei _onii-chan_..."

Refleks, kau pun berusaha menggeser posisimu menjauhi Teppei. Sialnya kau malah sedang duduk di ujung kursi dan jika kamu bergeser sudah pasti akan jatuh. Melihat kemungkinan itu Teppei semakin gencar menggodamu dan kembali berbisik di telingamu. "Hei, (your name)... Kok wajahmu memanas sih... Bukankah kita biasa melakukan ini...?"

Mendengar provokasi itu, jantungmu berdetak semakin dan semakin cepat. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahmu saat ini. Suara itu... rasanya... terdengar begitu merdu dan...

Tunggu. Demi apa kamu dan si Teppei ini biasa melakukan hal begini? Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan orang ini apa, sih?

_Teng—teng—teng—!_

"Be.. Bel masuk!" Pekikmu keras. Setengah isi kantin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kalian. Memanfaatkan kelengahan Teppei, kamu pun mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dengan pelan. "Habis ini aku matematika nih, sama Sayaka _sensei _yang _killer _lho! Ma.. makanya... aku pergi dulu! Dah, _Senpai_!"

Secepat kilat kau pun 'melepaskan diri' dari Teppei. _Senpai _itu hanya tersenyum jahil ketika melihatmu pergi. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan reaksi yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Atau mungkin hanya merasa geli karena kebohonganmu ketahuan telak karena Sayaka _sensei _yang dibicarakan sebenarnya akan mengajar kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Day 3 report : March 3, 2015_

Harus. Harus hari ini!

Kau berjalan dengan langkah tegas menuju kelas Riko. Gadis pemaksa—tapi baik sih—itu pasti tahu sesuatu soal target artikelmu yang ternyata sangat diluar dugaanmu. Bukan hanya karena dia ternyata Teppei _onii-chan _yang ada di dalam mimpimu, tetapi juga karena pemuda itu bersikap seakan-akan kamu miliknya saja!

Kepalamu tak henti mengawasi koridor kelas dua. Takut-takut kalau pemuda tampan itu mendadak muncul dan tahu-tahu saja kamu dijahili lagi seperti kemarin. Untung saja aman dan sepi. Pada jam makan siang seperti ini tentu saja sebagian besar siswa sedang berada di kantin atau kelas masing-masing untuk makan.

Lalu kamu bertemu seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sudah tidak asing lagi. "Siang, Hyuuga _senpai_." Sapamu sopan.

Hyuuga menoleh. "Oh, (your name). Tumben di koridor kelas dua?"

"Hehehe..." Kamu tersenyum miris. "Mau ke kelas Riko _senpai_, biasalah soal artikelku."

Mendadak wajah galak Hyuuga jadi lebih ramah. 'Direktur utama' Klub surat kabar itu memang terkenal tegas dan disiplin serta suka dengan 'karyawan' yang rajin dan berdedikasi. "Oh, baguslah. Buat yang cakap, ya."

Kamu mengangguk—berusaha terlihat yakin. Padahal dalam hati ketar-ketir.

"Riko ada di kelas, omong-omong." Ucapnya. "Selamat berjuang."

Kamu pun melambaikan tangan padanya, lalu berterima kasih atas informasinya. Kau pun melanjutkan berjalan dan tak terasa akhirnya sampai juga di depan kelas Riko. Perlahan, kau ketuk pintu kelas itu, lalu membukanya.

"Permisi... Riko _senpai _a... da?"

Jantungmu seketika ribut ketika sosok sekitar seratus sembilan puluh sentimeter yang kau hindari malah berdiri di depan subjek yang kau cari.

"Oh, (your name)! Sini!" Sapa sosok itu dengan ceria.

Wah, kamu tidak bisa memberikan respon yang lebih baik selain berdiri mematung di dekat pintu kelas Riko.

Alih-alih panik, Riko malah menyambutmu dengan ceria juga. "Hei, (your name)! Pas sekali, ayo sini!"

Langkah tegasmu seketika menjadi ragu setiap langkahnya. Takut-takut kau dekati meja tempat keduanya mengobrol. Suasana kelas Riko yang agak ribut membuat kalian tidak terlalu jadi pusat perhatian.

"Umm... Riko _senpai_... si... Te... eh Kiyoshi _senpai _ini... kenapa ada di sini?" Tanyamu sambil sesekali melirik sosok pemuda sehat yang menjulang tinggi itu.

"Ooh.. sudah ingat? Kamu ini benar-benar pelupa parah ya. Sampai-sampai waktu itu juga aku sempat kau lupakan. Untung ada ibumu yang membuatmu insyaf." Komentarnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu.

Kamu tertawa hambar. "Uh, soal itu maafkan aku. Tidak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi, dong..."

Teppei yang berdiri di sebelahmu bertanya, "lupa? Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Huff..." Riko menghela nafas untuk bernostalgia. "Dia ini nih ya, bisa-bisanya melupakanku lho saat pertama kali aku pindah ke daerah sini satu tahun lalu. Padahal kita kan teman masa kecil yang sangat dekat. Dan setelah aku main ke rumahnya, dia baru ingat ketika ibunya bercerita soalku dulu sepanjang satu bab."

"Hehehe..." Kamu terkekeh pelan. "Itu juga aku masih belum yakin benar lho aku mengingat semua itu."

Riko memandangmu galak. Kamu tersenyum tak berdosa lalu tertawa lagi. "Bercanda, _senpai_. Melihat sikap begitu sih aku yakin pasti kok kalau _senpai_ itu teman kecilku hehehe... Apalagi di mimpiku juga ada Riko _senpai _dan bahkan aku memanggilmu Riko _onee-chan_ dan... dan... dan..." Kau mendadak gelagapan. Gawat. Mimpi berikutnya kan tentang...

Teppei menarik kursi yang kosong lalu duduk dan menatapmu. "Dan apa?"

Bola matamu pun jadi tak fokus dan melirik kemana-mana. "Umm... ya pokoknya aku jadi yakin saja hehe..."

Riko dan Teppei saling berpandangan. "Sudahlah, kamu itu tidak pandai bohong, (your name)." Komentar mereka bersamaan.

Kau mengerucutkan bibirmu.

"_Well_... pokoknya aku tidak ingat sama Kiyoshi _senpai_—maaf saja. Serius!" Balasmu sungguh-sungguh.

"Hmm..." Riko tampak berpikir keras. "Kayaknya kita harus kerumahnya, Teppei. Kamu tidak sibuk kan besok?"

Teppei menepuk lututnya. "Berterimakasihlah kepada takdir, berkatnya aku punya banyak waktu luang."

"Jangan begitu, ah." Sekilas wajah Riko terlihat sendu. "Besok ibumu tahan di rumah ya, (your name). Bersiaplah, kami akan ke rumahmu besok!"

Wajahmu memucat. "Waa... jangan tiba-tiba begitu dong, _Senpai_! Rumahku kan tidak bisa seenaknya di-_reserve _begitu." Tolakmu.

"Ck, jomblo aja belagu." Komentarnya pedas. "Lagipula kamu tuh yang seharusnya tidak bisa seenaknya melupakan teman masa kecilmu begitu saja, tahu!"

Hati kecilmu tertancap. Dua-duanya tepat sasaran.

"Ssh, Riko." Tegur Teppei lembut. "Tenang saja, (your name). Ini bisa membantu artikelmu kok."

Ah, jadi dia sudah tahu perihal artikel yang akan menulis tentangnya itu.

"Ugh... baiklah..." Kau melirik jam tanganmu karena gugup. "Eh, istirahat sudah mau habis jamnya. Aku balik ke kelasku ya!"

Tangan besar Teppei yang hangat lagi-lagi mencegahmu kabur. "Tunggu, ayo sama-sama." Ajaknya dengan senyum maut.

Rasanya mau meleleh aja _saking _malunya.

Tanganmu menepis tangannya kasar. Demi apapun ini bukannya nggak suka, lho! Cuma malu!

Teppei malah tertawa pelan. "Nggak mau gandengan tangan sama _onii-chan_?"

"Ng—nggak!" Tolakmu cepat lalu berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Teppei pun menyusulmu dengan mudah. Begitu pemuda itu menyejajarkan jalannya denganmu, kau pun mulai berjalan biasa lagi. Rupanya benar-benar menyanggupi permintaan pemuda itu untuk bersama-sama.

Kalian pun berjalan dengan hening menyelimuti langkah. Kelasnya ada di ujung koridor kelas dua di lantai dua, sementara kelasmu di lantai satu—yang sebenarnya tepat di atasnya. Kalian akhirnya sampai di depan kelas Teppei, namun kamu tidak menghentikan langkahmu, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Kau berhenti. "_Senpai _kok nggak masuk kelas?"

"Soalnya ada yang belum nerusin ceritanya." Jawabnya simpel.

Bibirmu kembali mengerucut. "Sebentar lagi bel lho, _Senpai_."

Tanpa kau sangka-sangka, Teppei mendekatimu lalu mengusap kepalamu pelan. "Kamu sudah besar lho, (your name). Melarikan diri terus tidak baik, lho."

"Ak—aku tidak melarikan diri!" Jawabmu kelewat cepat dan keras.

Teppei menghela nafas berat. Kali ini dia hanya menepuk puncak kepalamu dengan lembut. "Aku tahu, kamu tidak mungkin melupakan aku. Atau Riko. Kelihatan sekali kalau kamu sebenarnya hanya menelan mentah-mentah cerita ibumu dan Riko tentang teman masa kecil."

Kamu terdiam.

"Pasti ada sesuatu, kan? Kamu memang pelupa—dan kadang menjadikanmu terlihat manis—tapi tidak sampai bisa melupakan kami yang teman masa kecilmu. Aku yakin itu." Tegasnya.

Tatapan bersalah pun tercetak jelas di wajahmu.

"Ingat-ingatlah, (your name). Dan, oh ya, kita ketemu di mana sebelum pergi ke rumahmu besok?" Tanyanya.

"Umm... Kurasa di ruang klub surat kabar saja. ." Jawabmu pelan.

Senyum hangatnya pun kembali. "_Deal_. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa (your name)!"

Kau mengangguk. Dalam benakmu kini berkecamuk apa yang dipesankan Teppei barusan. Namun, segera kau tepis pikiran itu untuk sementara, kalau tidak kau pasti takkan bisa melewati sisa hari ini dengan tenang dan penuh dengan pikiran yang cukup membebanimu itu. Apalagi memikirkan soal artikelmu, takkan sanggup!

Tapi tenang saja, kan _deadline_-nya masih panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

_Day 4 report : March 4, 2015_

Kamu berjalan ke ruangan klub surat kabar sepulang sekolah dengan hati yang berdebar. Sebelum tidur kemarin, kau sudah memikirkan soal kata-kata Teppei kemarin. Selama ini memang sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan dirimu, terlepas dari sifat pelupamu. Kamu pindah dari kota lamamu ke Tokyo ini sejak lulus ujian akhir sekolah dasar. Ibumu berkata kalau Riko adalah teman masa kecilmu yang sangat dekat denganmu saat SD, tapi yang kau ingat tentang masa SD hanyalah ingatan samar soal kamu yang cukup merasa senang bersekolah di sana.

Ah, tapi rasanya ada suatu perasaan sedih yang tertinggal di penghujung waktu dirimu akan pindah ke Tokyo. Apa ya?

Rambut hitammu kau acak-acak karena frustasi. Kenapa sih kamu tetap saja tidak bisa ingat? Pikirmu.

Dan di saat kebimbangan itu melanda perjalananmu menuju ruangan klub surat kabar di lantai satu, tampak Teppei berjalan terburu-buru ke arahmu dengan ekspresi yang... sulit dijelaskan. Matanya berusaha terlihat tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa, tapi gesturnya kelihatan sekali ingin segera pergi dari situ.

"Kiyoshi _sen_—"

"Oh, (your name)! Nah, sekarang kita langsung saja ya ke rumahmu! Maaf aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" Sapanya dengan ramah yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"E..eh... gitu. Tapi... Riko _senpai_ mana?" Tanyamu. "Umm... Aku sudah menyiapkan pai apel, lho. Jadi Riko _senpai _tidak boleh masak di rumahku."

Sebenarnya ini cukup lucu, tapi Teppei menahan rasa gelinya mendengar komentarmu. "Sudah, sudah. Riko sedang banyak tugas..." Ucap Teppei yang sempat terlihat sedikit sedih. "Jadi sekarang kita saja, ya?"

Kamu memandang Teppei dengan curiga. Akan tetapi, mungkin saja Riko tiba-tiba harus mengurus artikel lainnya. Biarpun _deadline _masih panjang, tapi ia harus mengurus seluruh artikel dan memastikan semuanya sempurna, makanya mungkin saja kalau ia sibuk. Kamu jadi teringat artikelmu sendiri.

Ah, siapa tahu nanti di rumah bisa sekalian tanya-tanya. Lagi pula Teppei kelihatannya baik.

Kalian pun pergi ke rumahmu hanya berdua. Sepanjang perjalanan, kamu hanya bisa sesekali memandang Teppei yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia begitu fokus terhadap ponselnya seakan-akan sedang diburu waktu.

"_Ano_... Kiyoshi-senpai ada acara, ya?" Tanyamu yang sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah Teppei.

Teppei tampak salah tingkah. "Hah? Ah, oh, acara? Hm, tidak kok."

Bibirmu mengerucut lagi. "Kalau ada acara, tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa, _senpai_."

Senyum hangat Teppei pun kembali. Tangan besarnya kembali terangkat untuk mengacak-acak rambutmu. "Tidak ada acara, kok. Aku tadi sedang _chatting _dengan Riko dan dia tidak perlu ke sini."

"Karena sibuk?" Tanyamu polos.

Teppei membalasnya dengan senyum sekilas.

Lalu setelahnya kalian pun berjalan dalam diam menuju rumahmu.

"_Tadaima!_" Teriakmu seraya membunyikan bel rumah. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Kau memencet bel sekali lagi dan kali ini lebih keras. Aneh, seharusnya ada ibu dan adikmu di rumah.

"Kenapa, (your name)?" Tanya Teppei yang berdiri di belakangmu.

Kau menjawab dengan segan. "Se.. sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah... Tunggu ya _Senpai_, aku mau ambil kunci..."

"Di pot bunga? Ini, sudah kuambilkan." Potongnya santai sambil menyodorkan kunci rumahmu.

Kau menatapnya horor. "Ki.. Kiyoshi _senpai _kok tahu?! Jangan-jangan selama ini _senpai _adalah _stalker_..."

"Ssh, bukan, bukan... Dulu kan kamu sering ditinggal, jadi ketika kami main ke rumahmu, kamu sering mengambil kunci dari pot bunga. Ternyata kebiasaan keluargamu sampai sekarang belum berubah..." Sangkal Teppei.

"Uhm, gitu ya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat..." Gumammu lirih. Kau membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Teppei masuk.

"Yah, pelan-pelan saja." Hiburnya dengan senyum miris. Kalian pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati sepiring pai apel hangat di atas meja terhidang dengan sepucuk surat.

_(Your name), maaf ibu dan adik tiba-tiba harus ke rumah sakit. Ada teman ibu yang baru saja kecelakaan. Pai apelnya sudah ibu hangatkan, dan kalau waktunya makan siang kamu bisa masak sendiri, kan? Ibu pulang sore nanti._

_PS : Jangan biarkan Riko masak ya, nak!_

Kamu dan Teppei pun tertawa melihat _post script _ibumu. Bakat merusak dapur Riko rupanya sudah dikenal baik ibumu. Kalian pun duduk berhadapan di meja makan setelah menaruh tas di sofa ruang tamu. Kamu mengambil pisau dan siap memotong pai apel ketika tiba-tiba kamu melihat ada yang salah.

Teppei memandangmu heran. "Ada apa, (your name)?"

Kau menaruh pisaumu ke meja. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa ada yang salah... Oh!" Dengan cekatan, kau berjalan ke kursi Teppei dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Saat makan, kita harus rileks tahu." Omelmu seraya mengendurkan dasi Teppei yang masih dipakainya rapi. Kamu pun melepaskan dasi itu dan menaruhnya di meja makan. "Kalau begini kan lebih baik. Oh ya, kancing paling atas juga harus..."

Ketika tanganmu menyentuh kancing paling atas kemeja Teppei kau tertegun. Pemuda itu tengah memandangmu dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Tak terasa detak jantung Teppei yang berdetak keras mulai merambat ke tubuhmu dan membuat pipimu memanas.

"Waa... aaaa... aku... hanya... hanya... maksudku... ugh..." Kau mulai tergagap dan melepaskan tanganmu dari kancing tersebut, namun tangan besar Teppei menahan tanganmu.

Ia tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Hanya saja aku sedikit kaget saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata sekarang kamu makin agresif, ya."

Wajahmu semakin memerah mendengarnya. "Bu... bukan begitu! Aku... aku..."

Kalimatmu berhenti. Wajahmu memanas, jantungmu berdetak kencang, tubuhmu lemas, tanganmu digenggamnya erat, sungguh tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau pikirkan dengan jernih sekarang. Teppei _onii-chan_ yang cuma kau kenal dalam mimpi dan baru kau ingat selama empat hari ini sudah bisa membuatmu begitu salah tingkah. Bahkan, rasanya kau pun jadi semakin sulit bernafas.

Teppei melepaskan salah satu tanganmu lalu melepas kancing paling atas kemejanya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajahmu. "Wajahmu memerah, (your name)."

Kau memalingkan wajah ketika wajah Teppei semakin mendekat. "Aku tahu. Ma.. makanya... Teppei _Onii-chan_..."

Setelah menyebutkan panggilan itu, selang beberapa detik setelahnya tiba-tiba kau melihat wajah Teppei yang semakin mendekat dan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibirmu perlahan. Awalnya manis dan lembut, tapi lama kelamaan bibirmu dikulum dengan panas sampai kau kali ini benar-benar kesulitan bernafas.

Bibir itu pun terlepas lalu memberikan ruang bagimu untuk bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Deru nafasmu bercampur dengannya, lalu tampak wajahnya yang sangat memerah. Berani taruhan wajahmu dua kali lipat lebih merah dari pada ini. Jantungmu pun serasa akan mencelos keluar. Kamu kaget luar biasa, tapi juga merasa begitu tersanjung dengan sentuhan barusan.

"Ki... Kiyoshi _senpai_?"

Teppei tersentak mendengarnya. Kamu kembali memanggilnya dengan Kiyoshi _senpai_. Ia pun menyadari bahwa panggilan lamamu barusan hanya karena _keceplosan _semata. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah lalu segera pergi menyambar tasnya ke ruang tamu. Kamu pun mengejarnya dan mendapati Teppei sedang memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kiyoshi _senpai_?"

Teppei diam. Ia memegang ranselnya kuat-kuat dan tampak sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf... aku pulang..." Ucapnya lirih. Setelahnya ia pun berlari pulang dan menghilang dari pandanganmu.

Tubuhmu yang lemas tidak dapat menopang massa tubuhmu lebih lama lagi. Kau pun jatuh terduduk seraya memegangi wajahmu yang memanas. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Marahkah? Sedihkah? Senangkah? Kesalkah? Entah.

Kenapa tiba-tiba tadi kamu bisa-bisanya memanggilnya Teppei _onii-chan_? Kamu benar-benar tidak sengaja—dan mungkin juga terbawa suasana—memanggilnya begitu. Akan tetapi, yang lebih penting itu kenapa tiba-tiba Teppei menciummu?

Kamu sama sekali tidak ingat masa lalumu soal Riko—walaupun berpura-pura tahu soal itu—maupun Teppei, namun reaksi tubuhmu sama sekali berbeda. Rasanya seolah kamu sebenarnya sangat mengenal mereka—terutama Teppei yang lebih spesial. Kenapa? Sukakah kamu dengannya di masa lalu yang sering dibicarakannya itu?

Jangan-jangan... justru bukan hanya kamu yang suka padanya... ia pun juga suka padamu! Makanya ia menciummu barusan, kan? Mungkin sekarang ia tiba-tiba pergi karena tindakannya memang terlalu tiba-tba.

Setelah mengumpulkan tenagamu, kamu pun bangkit lalu melirik ke arah meja makan. Ada pai apel yang mulai dingin di sana. Kau pun mulai memotong-motongnya lalu membungkusnya.

"Aku harus memberikan pai apel ini kepadanya." Gumammu pelan. "Lagipula aku harus memastikan apa maksudnya tadi. Ia pasti belum jauh. Mungkin tertahan di stasiun. Aku harus menyusulnya. Harus."

Selepas itu kau secepatnya memakai sepatumu dan berlari keluar setelah buru-buru mengunci pintu dan melempar kuncinya ke pot bunga terdekat. Sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat, tapi ia pasti ke stasiun. Stasiun cukup dekat dari sini dan ia pasti tidak tinggal di sekitar sini, makanya pasti ia harus menggunakan kereta. Kau pun berlari dan terus berlari menuju stasiun. Ternyata usahamu bukannya tanpa hasil, pemuda itu tampak sedang berdiri di depan mesin penjual minum sambil menggenggam kartu langganan keretanya.

Kau menggigit bibir. Memutuskan akan memanggilnya apa. Lalu berlari lebih cepat dan menyeberang jalan.

"Teppei _Onii-chan_!"

Tampak sosok tegap Teppei yang berbalik dan melihat ke arahmu dengan ekspresi kaget. Kamu tersenyum, dan bersiap memanggilnya lagi. Namun teriakannya dan sebuah benturan keras yang terasa kemudian membuat duniamu runtuh seketika.

"Awas, (your name)!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Day 5 report : March 18, 2015_

Bunga sakura merah muda yang tumbuh lebat di halaman rumah sakit tertiup angin kecil. Beberapa helai kelopaknya lepas dan melayang-layang melewati jendela kamarmu. Melihatnya, kamu tersenyum. Indah. Walaupun sebenarnya akan lebih indah jika saja tubuhmu sehat.

Kamu memandang gips yang membalut tangan kananmu dengan sendu. Satu-satunya tangan yang bisa kau gunakan dengan baik kini bahkan tak dapat kau gerakkan. Pun dengan kaki kananmu yang juga dibalut gips yang lebih tebal. Karenanya kau kini hanya bisa duduk setengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit yang berbau antiseptik. Akan tetapi ini sebenarnya masih lumayan, jika mengingat selama dua minggu sebelumnya kamu hanya bisa terbaring tanpa kesadaran dengan status koma.

Hari itu, ketika kamu menyeberang jalan, lampu pejalan kaki baru saja menyala aman dan rupanya sebuah truk kelepasan mengerem dan menabrakmu keras. Untung hanya bagian kanan tubuhmu yang menerpa aspal begitu keras dan membuat kaki serta tangan kananmu patah. Kesadaranmu hilang selama dua minggu, namun nyawamu masih dapat diselamatkan.

_Kriet_...

Pintu kamarmu terbuka perlahan. Tampak Teppei di sana tersenyum dengan membawa sebuah kotak makanan. "Selamat siang, (your name). Aku bawakan lemon madu buatan teman sekelasmu, Kagami Taiga."

Kamu menerima lemon madu itu dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih! Lemon madunya Kagami-kun yang terbaik~! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa lemon ini ada padamu?"

Teppei mengusap tengkuknya dengan sedikit salah tingkah, "yah... aku tadi mampir ke klub basket Teikou, lalu berkenalan dengannya. Tadinya lemon itu untuk tim basket sih, tapi karena dia buat banyak jadilah satu kotak ini dia titipkan untukmu."

Wangi lemon madu menggelitik hidungmu. "Hmm~ sedap! Umm... Teppei _Onii-chan_.. aku bisa minta tolong seperti biasa?"

Dengan tanggap, Teppei pun mengambil sendok lalu mulai menyuapimu. Merepotkan memang, tapi makan dengan tangan kanan adalah prinsipmu, dan ia mengerti soal itu. Kau pun mulai mengunyahnya dengan senang. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau disuapi oleh orang yang kau suka?

"Eh, (your name), kamu barusan memanggilku Teppei _Onii-chan_... Apa kamu sudah ingat?" Timpalnya sedikit heran.

Senyum miris pun timbul di wajahmu. "Ehehehe... maaf aku dulu benar-benar tidak ingat, _Onii-chan_. Jadi, ketika akhirnya aku siuman dokter bilang kalau ia menemukan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan ruang penyimpanan memoriku. Katanya seperti ada beberapa ingatan yang hilang, tapi bukan karena benturan kecelakaan atau apa, tapi karena hipnotis!"

Alis abu Teppei mengerut. "Hipnotis?"

Kamu mengangguk yakin. "Iya. Aku ingat waktu pindah ke Tokyo di hari-hari pertama, aku gampang tersesat. Uh, ya tahu sendirilah bagaimana aku ini. Lalu ketika itu aku tertarik dengan pelukis jalanan dan memutuskan untuk melihatnya melukis. Eh dia malah memaksaku untuk dilukis dan aku tidak mau. Rupanya saat itu entah dia kesal karena tidak ada pelanggan atau bagaimana, pokoknya dia menghipnotisku. Bukannya membuatku menurut malah jadinya ada ingatanku yang hilang."

Teppei tergelak mendengarnya. "Serius? Kamu ini benar-benar berbahaya kalau dilepas sendirian!"

"Ughh..." Kamu merengut sebal. "Memangnya aku ini apa? Binatang buas?"

Tawa Teppei terdengar semakin keras. Untunglah di bangsal untuk dua orang ini tidak ada orang lain yang dirawat selain dirimu.

"Oh iya, walaupun aku sudah ingat, aku tidak mau lagi memanggil begitu!" Tegasmu.

"Hm, iya, iya, (your name) memang sudah besar, sampai bisa masih hidup setelah ditabrak truk yang besar juga." Kelakarnya.

Cemberutmu tambah panjang. Namun, biar begitu kamu tetap menyukai Teppei. Kali ini lega rasanya mengetahui bahwa kamu bisa mengingat betapa dulu mendengar tawanya lepas seperti ini begitu menyenangkan. Dulu ia begitu sering mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungimu maupun Riko, dan lebih sering mempersembahkan senyum miris yang membuatmu khawatir.

Tapi, dulu kamu tidak tahu perasaannya. Sekarang, setelah ia menciummu semuanya jelas. Pipimu jadi memerah lagi kalau mengingatnya.

"Permisi... Apa kabar (your name)?" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berkacamata membuka pintu bangsalmu bersama seorang gadis yang kau kenal baik, Riko. Kau menyambut mereka dengan senyum ramah.

"Baik, Hyuuga _senpai_. Yah, setidaknya sudah lebih baik!" Ujarmu riang.

Riko maju lalu mencubit pipimu. "_Ittai!" _Pekikmu.

"Ini nih balasan buat anak yang ceroboh. Berani taruhan semuanya bukan cuma salah si supir truk." Goda Riko.

"_Hidoooi!_ Itu benar-benar kecelakaan kok! Untung Teppei _Onii_—_senpai_—cepat membawaku ke rumah sakit sehingga keadaannya tidak jadi makin parah." Pujimu seraya tersenyum hangat ke arah Teppei. Namun pemuda itu tampak hanya membalasnya dengan getir sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Hyuuga.

Pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka, pikirmu.

"Oh ya Pahlawan, ini ada biskuit dan _cookies_ untuk tuan putrimu. Tenang saja, ini patungan klub surat kabar kok, bukan buatan Riko." Ucap Hyuuga sambil meletakkan sebuah bingkisan di atas meja. "Semoga cepat sembuh."

Mendengar sebutan tuan putri itu membuatmu salah tingkah. "Aaa... Makasih, _Senpai_."

Riko menyentuh gips di tanganmu. "(your name), kapan gipsmu ini bisa dilepas?"

"Umm... kata dokter kemungkinan tercepat aku bisa melepasnya lusa—karena selama koma rupanya penyembuhan tulangku cukup cepat. Kenapa memangnya?" Tanyamu polos.

Seringai jahil muncul di wajah manis Riko. "Hmm~ berarti masih sempat ya menyelesaikan artikel?"

Wajahmu pucat seketika. Artikel! Baru saja kehidupanmu terasa begitu indah. Ah, tapi kan Teppei ada di sini terus, tinggal menanyainya saja lalu merangkum artikelnya sebelum _deadline_.

"Kutegaskan ya, kita akan mencetaknya tanggal dua puluh satu, supaya berita soal ultah si kepala sekolah tidak basi. Oh ya, sayang sekali, tapi kamu jadi tidak bisa ikut pestanya ya dengan keadaan seperti itu..." Kata Riko.

"Hah? Pesta apa?" Tanyamu.

"Pesta buat pasangan-pasangan macam mereka..." Sindir Teppei jahil dengan senyum yang janggal. "Selama kamu koma, rupanya dua anak ini malah jadian, (your name)." Jelasnya.

Keduanya pun salah tingkah dan Hyuuga menatap Teppei tajam. Kamu tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya, tapi tidak lagi ketika menangkap sorot mata Teppei.

"Ya sudah, pokoknya istirahatlah yang cukup dan jangan lupa artikelnya, (your name). Teppei, jaga dia! Awas kau kalau sampai anak ceroboh ini kenapa-kenapa lagi!" Ancamnya.

"Iya, akan kujaga dia baik-baik. Dengan taruhan nyawaku kalau perlu." Sahut Teppei santai.

"Oh oh manisnya si _iron heart _ini! Ayo Riko, kita pergi." Ajak Hyuuga. Lalu keduanya pun pergi dan membiarkan keheningan menyelimutimu dan Teppei yang berdua di ruangan itu.

Teppei menutup kotak makan lemon madu yang sudah habis lalu menaruhnya di meja. Ia kembali duduk di samping ranjangmu lalu menatapmu serius. "Nah, karena ternyata kamu masih harus menulis artikel tentangku, bagaimana kalau kubantu? Ayo, tanyai apa saja yang mau kamu muat di artikel dan rekam—karena tanganmu tidak bisa menulis. Kita kan sudah lama nggak ketemu sejak kamu lulus SD waktu itu dan pastinya jadi banyak dong yang kamu tidak tahu soalku yang sudah puber ini? Hehehe..." Ledeknya.

Kamu menatapnya datar. "Yah, ingatanku kini sudah kembali dan mungkin memang banyak yang berubah darimu—terutama ya wajahmu yang tampan itu."

"Tumben ngomongnya nggak sambil malu-malu lagi seperti dulu." Timpalnya iseng.

"Tapi, ternyata aku salah dalam satu hal." Kau mengacuhkan omongan Teppei dan mulai gelisah. Sesekali menggigit bibirmu pelan. Bahkan kalau tidak kau tahan air matamu pasti akan tumpah ruah.

Sedih rasanya sekarang, setelah menyadarinya, lalu mengingat kembali sensasi yang diberikan Teppei saat ciuman itu terjadi.

"Hm, apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Kamu memaksa tersenyum. "Ya... sampai kapanpun kamu memang hanya menyukai Riko _senpai _kan?"

Ia tertegun. Jelas sekali kalau ucapanmu barusan benar.

Matamu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku salah. Waktu itu... sebelum aku pergi menyusulmu ke stasiun dan kita akan makan pai apel, walau ingatanku belum kembali, tapi kamu membuatku mengira.. kamu membuatku menyangka... kalau... kalau kamu... menyukaiku..." Ucapmu lirih.

Air mata pun mulai menetes satu-satu. "Aku lupa, _Onii-chan_. Sungguh, betapa bodohnya kalau aku mengira kalau kamu menyukaiku. Bahkan sampai ingatanku kembali pun aku masih mengira... tapi aku tahu dari reaksimu ketika Riko dan Hyuuga _senpai _datang barusan... kalau kamu memang tidak pernah berhenti menyukainya, kan?"

"(Your name)..." Panggilnya lirih.

"Aku rasa kejadian waktu itu memang cuma mimpi. Atau mungkin kamu cuma terbawa suasana dan saat itu pun pasti kau membayangkan sedang menghadapi Riko _senpai_. Yah, konyol rasanya mengingatnya dan mengetahui seberapa besar aku berharap saat itu terjadi..." Lanjutmu dengan nada yang semakin lirih. Air matamu pun sudah tidak dapat kau tahan lagi. Kau membiarkannya mengalir, seperti pengakuanmu terhadap pemuda yang sempat kau lupakan itu.

"Rasanya lebih baik kalau saat itu aku tidak pernah mengingatmu lagi, _Onii-chan_." Ucapmu lagi.

Sebuah tangan besar pun mengusap air matamu yang mengalir. "Jangan begitu, (your name). Kamu sudah berprasangka terlalu jauh..." Hiburnya.

Kamu mengangkat kepalamu dan menghadapi wajahnya yang berada dekat denganmu. "Berprasangka apanya? Jujur sajalah! Kamu memang tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu, _Onii-chan_. Aku tahu kalau kamu sangat menyukainya sejak dulu!"

Tangan besar Teppei pun merengkuh tubuhmu perlahan ke dalam dekapannya. Hati-hati sekali memikirkan tanganmu yang masih di gips.

"Ya, aku memang menyukai Riko. Dulu, bahkan mungkin saja sampai saat ini. Tapi, aku mencintaimu (your name). Sungguh. Tahukah kamu betapa takutnya aku ketika kamu koma dua minggu? Rasanya seperti dua tahun! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." Akunya.

Kau membelalak kaget.

"Bukan hanya itu, kamu pikir aku sejahat itu sampai berani menciummu kalau aku tidak mencintaimu? Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kutegaskan, kamu bukan pelampiasan karena Hyuuga sudah mengambil Riko. Aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum mereka jadian!" Tegasnya.

Jantungmu masih tetap berdetak tak karuan walau Teppei sudah melepaskan dekapannya. Kau menatapnya tidak percaya dan malu luar biasa.

"Benarkah?" Hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan.

"Ck.. ck... Teppei menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengelus rambutmu dengan sayang. "Kamu ini benar-benar manis... Bisa-bisanya kamu masih belum percaya juga. Memangnya mau dibuktikan dengan apa?" Tanyanya iseng sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajahmu.

Pipimu memanas, tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan itu.

Lalu, sebelum sebuah bibir menyapu lembut bibirmu perlahan, kamu berbisik lirih di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Teppei _Onii-chan_..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, soal artikelmu, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu menulisnya dengan berita yang sensasional?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Published Day : March 21, 2015_

Hari ini surat kabar Teikou akhirnya terbit setelah seluruh staf—minus dirimu yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit malam nanti—dibuat bekerja sangat keras. Artikelmu tiba di waktu yang sangat kritis, persis sebelum semua bahan dibawa ke percetakan. Riko mengomelimu habis-habisan di telepon, tapi untungnya ada Teppei yang siap melindungimu di situ.

"Kamu tahu tidak, artikelmu itu tiba lima menit sebelum dibawa ke percetakan!" Omel Riko untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sssh, jangan teriak-teriak dong _Senpai_. Aku _loudspeaker_ nih, dan di tirai sebelah sekarang ada orang lain dan dia baru saja makan siang walau sudah sesore ini. Pasiennya susah dibuat makan lho, jadi..."

"Apa peduliku! Ugh, kuharap tadi Koganei memeriksa artikelmu dengan baik dan tidak menurunkan kualitas surat kabar kita. Aku jadi belum sempat kan melihat berita yang pastinya melaporkan jadiannya kamu dengan si _iron heart _itu, deh." Cerocosnya lagi.

"Hei, aku dengar, Riko." Timpal Teppei.

"Ya, ya, ya. Sudah ya, sekarang aku mau membaca artikelmu dulu. Edisi kali ini terjual luar biasa laris dan untunglah masih ada satu di sini. Selamat pacaran deh kalau begitu." Ucap Riko sebelum ia memutuskan teleponnya.

Riko pun membuka satu demi satu halaman untuk mencari letak artikelmu berada. Di halaman itu tertera foto Teppei yang lumayan besar serta beberapa informasi pribadi seperti nama lengkap, golongan darah, ulang tahun, dan lain-lain. Setelah dibaca lebih lanjut ternyata ada juga masa lalu Teppei semasa SMP yang berteman dekat dengan Hyuuga dan Riko di klub basket lalu lutut Teppei yang cedera setelah pertandingan penting. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa maksimal main basket dan karena itulah dia hanya sesekali mampir ke sana dan tidak bisa bergabung dulu dengan klub basket Teikou yang punya standar ketat.

Setelah masa lalu itu, ada beberapa kutipan dialog dari Teppei yang mengatakan soal tipe gadis idealnya, tapi pada akhirnya di dialog itu ia menyebutkan kalau ia telah mencintai seorang gadis. Hanya dengan ciri-cirimu tanpa menyebutkan nama sama sekali.

"Haah... payah. Dua anak ini bukannya mengumumkan hubungan mereka di artikel ini..." Komentar Riko. Tetapi, tidak apalah. Ia sudah lama mengetahui perasaanmu terhadap Teppei dan lega setelah tahu bahwa pemuda yang sempat menyukainya itu akhirnya menjadi pacarmu.

Riko membalik halaman terakhir artikelmu dan bersiap menemukan halaman artikel soal pesta ulang tahun kepala sekolah yang ditulisnya, tapi ia malah menemukan tulisan lain bertajuk 'PLUS PLUS' yang membuatnya hampir jantungan karena malu.

Sebuah artikel pendek dengan judul 'Akhirnya Ketua Klub Surat Kabar dan Wakilnya Jadian Juga! Selamat Hyuuga Junpei dan Aida Riko!'.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N Schnee :**

Finally selesai juga minna! Ini berhasil kuselesaikan sebelum US dan semoga bisa memuaskan kalian sepanjang bulan maret ini, ya!

_Ready to Review?_

* * *

><p>Balasan review <em>no account <em>:

_To Sekiryuu :_

_(Chapter 1) Schnee : Salam kenal Sekiryuu! Tidak apalah baru yang penting kan sempat ;) Cieee terbang ayo sini turun lagi biar pas cowok-cowok kece lain muncul di chapter baru bisa terbang lagi! Iya sih Hanamiya emang parah nyebelin banget jahat gitu liatnya pertamanya, akhirnya kepikiran kalo si badass ini bisa dibuat sweet jadinya badai banget emang ya 3 _

_(Chapter 2) Tsukki : Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! *bows* Aduhh turun dongg sampe terbang dua kali gitu, mereka berdua memang sangar-sangar manis kok X33 Untuk Midorima/Kise ditampung dulu yaa, mungkin mereka agak lama direalisasikan hehe, dan semoga di chap ini sekiryuu-san akan terbang lagi ya (?)_


End file.
